Maafkan aku Naruto
by uzumakinamikazehaki
Summary: Mikoto bersifat dingin pada Sasuke apa penyebabnya/siapa yang telah menenggelamkan naruto/FUGAKU & MINATO dalam bahaya? KAMI AKAN IKUT PERMAINANMU…DENGAN SENANG HATI/ RAHASIA DIBALIK KLAN NAMIKAZE DAN UCHIHA/langsung baca dan review ne… chapter 5 update...!
1. Chapter 1

Judul: Maafkan aku Naruto

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru , ItaKyu

Warning: AU, GE-je, OOC, BoyXBoy, Typos,

Lemon gak jamin author pemula(amatir), Mpreg mungkin.

Uchiha (Uzumaki)Naruto : 19 th

Uchiha Sasuke : 22th

Uchiha (Namikaze)Kyuubi : 23th

Uchiha Itachi : 23th

No like, Don't Read!

* * *

Chapter: 1

Gelap

" Tis...tis…tes…tes…"

Suara apa itu?

" …to"

" Naruto…"

Siapa? Kenapa memanggilku?Ada apa?Dimana ini?Kenapa basah? 'air'

"Enn…" Siapa dia? Kenapa muka itu terlihat sedih aku kenapa?

Tiba-tiba 'dia' menghampiriku. Sayup aku melihat dari mataku dia berjalan menuju layar besar di sebelahku dan menekan tombol merah. Entah ia mau apa namun air yang ada disekelilingku menghilang dan tubuhku menjadi lemas, merosot kebawah tak lagi melayang.

' dia menghampiriku' gumanku. Tiba-tiba tabung kaca yang mengelilingiku terangkat dan orang itu memeluk tibuhku yang dingin.'Hangat' itu yang kurasakan.

"Aku berhasil…" Katanya, aku bias mendengarnya. Namun tak bias melihatnya jelas karena mataku masih sayup untuk terbuka.

'berhasil' apa maksudnya? Apanya yang berhasil.

" Maaf…maaf…maafkan aku." Gumannya. Tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil berjarum runcing mengarahkan pada lengan tanganku. Sensasi nyeri dari jarum itu terasa menembus kulit, cairan dalam tabung itu terasa mengalir di tubuhku, perlahan aku merasakan kantuk yang amat kuat, mataku mulai terpejam lagi.

* * *

Pemuda berambut kuning berkulit tan sedang melakukan aktifitas malam harinya membersihkan rumah dan memasak makanan untuk seseorang yang dicintainya. Dengan muka berseri dia bernyanyi sambil membersihkan kaca jendela.

" Aah… aku lupa tadi aku sedang membuat sup." Aku langsung menghentikan pekerjaanku dan menuju dapur, mematikan kompor karena ku lihat sup itu sudah mendidih. Aku mencobanya dan kurasa sudah pas. Lalu aku melihat jam yang ada disebelah kiri ku '7 malam' sambil melamun.

" Kenapa belum pulang ya?" ini sudah 2 jam lebih seharusnya dia sudah pulang sejak jam 5 sore. ' semoga tak terjadi apa-apa padanya'.

" Naruto…" dengan suara besar dan seperti memerintah.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berambut hitam panjang terikat dipangkal rambut bermata hitam dan terdapat garis dibawah matanya memandang pemuda pirang bermata biru langit.

" Kenapa berhenti? Ayo cepat bekerja. Kau pemalas sekali."

" Baik Itachi-nii…"

" Jangan melamun" bentaknya pada pemuda pirang bermata safir a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto ehh salah Uchiha Naruto. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena dia menikah dengan salah satu keturunan uchiha. Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk.

" Apa pekerjaan mu sudah selesai?"

" Sudah Itachi-nii, eeng… bolehkah saya kembali kekamar untuk istirahat? Saya lelah."

Tiba-tiba laki-laki tanpa ekspresi itu berjalan menuju tongsampah. Aku tau apa yang ia mau. Aku mengambil sampah itu dan berjalan keluar rumah. Kembali mencuci tangan kotor dan bau.

" Itachi…"

Laki-laki bermuka seram berambut orange bermata merah memangil 'Itachi-nii' a.k.a Namikaze Kyuubi yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Kyuubi istri eeh ' suami' Uchiha Itachi. Sedangkan aku Uchiha Naruto suami Uchiha Sasuke pemuda berwajah tanpan berkulit putih perambut hitan seperti pantat ayam adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Kami berempat tinggal satu rumah di kediaman Uchiha.

Aku melihat raut muaka itachi-nii berubah menjadi ramah.

"ah… Kyuu ada apa?" berjalan menghampiri suaminya.

"Itachi … mana babu itu?"

"Ada di dapur tadi aku menyuruhnya membuang sampah. Kau mau apa Kyuu?"

"Aku mau menghukumnya. Gara-gara dia mobilku jadi lecet" sambil menarik tangan pemudah itu menuju garasi.

" Lihat…. (menunjuk pada mobil merah miliknya yang terdapat goresan-goresan halus)"

Pria tanpa ekspresi itu terlihat sedang berfikir dan mencoba memanggil seseorang.

" Na-Ru-To…."

" Ia… Itachi-nii."

" Lihat… lihat…." laki-laki pirang itu terkejut dan menundukkan kepala siap mendapatkan omelan dan hukuman dari seorang kakak ipar.

"Aku akan menghukum mu. Kau… tidak dapat jatah makan sampai mobil ini kembalih dari bengkel. Apa kau mengerti?"

"ia… Itachi-nii" hanya bisa mengangguk dan pergi.

Aku hanya seorang pembantu eh lebih tepatnya babu ketimbang pumbantu. Aku menikah karena terpaksa sebenarnya aku masih normal dan berkeinginan memiliki istri bukan suami. Aku minikah dengan sasuke karena keinginan kaa-sannya a.k.a uchiha mikoto teman kaa-san a.k.a uzumaki kushina. Kaa-san sering sakit sakitan sehinga bliau menitipkanku pada bibi mikoto sebagai rasa terimakasih dan permintaan terahir kaa-san sebelum meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu. Bibi mikoto senang sekali terlihat dari wajahnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang dikatakan kaa-san tapi bibi mikoto tiba-tiba tersenyum padaku. Ah itu sudah terjadi 4 bulan yang lalu sebelum kaa-san mininggal satu bulan sesudahnya.

* * *

4 bulan yang lalu

Hari yang benar benar panas di musim panas aku dan kaa-san sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan berbagai toko dan para pedagang. 'Panas' itulah yang ku rasakan aku ingin berhenti dan meminta kaa-san membelikan ku air namun sungguh malang kami tak punya uang akhirnya aku kehausan. Kami terus berjalan sampai tiba-tiba kasan berhenti.

"Naru-chan…" kaa-san memangggil ku.

"Apa Naruto-chan haus?"

" Tidak kaa-san" sambil menggeleng.

" Jangan bohong, aku lihat naru memperhatikan penjual es itu " tunjuk kaa-san" dan bibir mu kering." Aku hanya bisa diam tak bersuara karena memang tenggorokan ku terasa kering.

" Naru-chan tenang ya sebentar lagi kita sampai, nanti naru bisa minum sepuasnya." Aku hanya mengangguk. kaa-san tersenyum dan kami berjalan kembali.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan kami tiba di depan sebuah bangunan bernuansa jepang mewah dan dipagar rumah tertulis Uchiha.'kenapa kaa-san kesini' aku bingung untuk apa kaa-san mengajak ku apa kaa-san akan bertamu ke sini. Tiba-tiba ada seorang penjaga dan aku melihat penjaga itu seperti tak suka akan kedatangan kaa-san terlihat dari mukanya. Penjaga itu masuk kedalam dan kembali lima menit setelahnya bersama seorang wanita berambut panjang bermata hitam.

"Kushina…chan…"

"ah… Mikoto-chan… oohayou…."

"Ayo, masuk…"

Kami semua masuk kedalam. Aku sangat terkejut rumah ini sangat besar dan luas banyak perabotan antik dan mahal. Aku dan kaa-san duduk setelah bibi menyuruh kami duduk dan menyuruh pelayan mengantarkan minuman plus cemilan. Aku langsung meminumnya karena aku sudah kehausan dan tak mendengarkan mereka bicara asik dengan kesibukan ku.

"Mikoto…"

"ya Kushina…"

"Bolehkah aku menitipkan naruto-chan pada mu?" tiba tiba aku tersentak kaget' kenapa'

"Ada apa kushinah?"

"Mikoto waktu ku tidak banyak lagi aku ingin menitipkan naruto-chan padamu, karena penyakit jantung ku sudah parah. Aku ingin kau menjaga dia karena dia adalah satu satunya hartaku."

"Kushinah aku sebenarnya mau saja tapi bagai mana tanggapan suami dan anak-anak ku apa mereka mau. Kau tau kan anak pertama ku"kaa-san mengangguk" dan itu membuat suamiku murka. Dan anak ke duaku aku bersyukur dia tidak meniru kakaknya." Raut sedih dan bingung jelas dimata bibi. Tiba-tiba kaa-san membisikan sesuatu yang tak ku dengar. Dan bibi mikoto tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah itu…" kaa-san hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Akan ku coba bicara pada Fugaku-san pasti dia senang. Eehh… hey kenapa kau tak pernah cerita dari dulu?"

"Aku takur ada yang berbuat jahat." Lalu pandangan bibi mimoto kearah ku.

"ah… Aku hamper lupa siapa namamu?"

" Namae wa Uzumaki Naruto desu"

"Watashi wa Uchiha Mikoto desu. Panggil bibi mikoto saja."

" Hai.. kaa-san sering cerita tentang bibi mikoto"

"Wahh… anak mu manis. Ah .. ya naruto aku punya satu rahasia…" lalu ia berbisik padaku aku kaget mataku terbelak 'apa… mereka fujoshi.'itulah kata yang dia bisikkan di telingaku. Dan bibi mikoto setelah itu mengajak ku bicara dan tertawa bersama.

* * *

Tiga minggu berlalu dan keadaan kaa-san semakin parah. Satu minggu lamanya kasan koma dan meningal. Aku menangis didepan makam kaa-san yang masih basah disebelah ku ada bibi mikoto. Setelah seharian menangis aku diajak bibi mikoto kerumahnya. Seperti yang pernah kaa-san katakan aku akan tingal dirumah bibi mikoto.

"Naruto-chan…"

" ia Bibi Miko-"

"Jangan panggil aku bibi, pangil aku kaa-san dan paman Fugaku, tou-san. Sekarang kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Uchiha karena sebentar lagi kamu akan menikah dengan salah satu anak kaa-san." Aku kaget mendengar kata itu.

"Bukannya anak-anak 'bi-' masutku kaa-san laki-laki semua itu yang kudengar dari kaa-san"

"Kau…benar Naru-chan anak-anak bibi laki-laki. Ada suatu alasan kenapa kaa-san mu menitipkan mu padaku. Tapi kaa-san tidak akan mengatakannya sebelum waktunya."

Berbagai pertanyaan menusik otakku ' sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan kaa-san pada bibi mikoto.' Itu yang aku pikirkan sejak aku berada didalam mobil bibi yang sekarang menjadi kaa-san itu terus melaju dan berhenti didepan gerbang keluarga Uchiha. Ada seorang laki-laki tua mukanya selalu cemberut 'apa ini ya yang namanya Uchiha Fugaku' lalu aku melihat bibi mencium laki-laki itu. Aku mendengar gumanan kata 'suami ku' dengan nada merayu dari mulut bibi tapi suaminya hanya mengucap 'hn' ha aneh.

"Naruto-chan ini suami kaa-san" lalu aku mengulurkan tangan ku.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal"

"Aku Uchiha Fugaku"sambil menjabat tangan ku' uh suaranya dingin' guman ku.

"ah…ya… Naruto-chan belum bertemu dengan anak kaa-san" tiba-tiba ada 2 anak dewasa datang.

"Kaa-san" guman anak berwajah putih bermata hitam berambut kayak ayam.

"ah…Sasuke perkenalkan ini Uzumaki Naruto calon istrimu" aku hanya menunduk. Ketika bibi mikoto memperkenalkanku.

"hn… kaa-san aku masih normal jadi jangan samakan aku sama aniki" teriak menghadap bibi lalu pandangannya mengarah padaku.

"hn…Dobe, pelet apa yang kau gunakan untuk mendekati kaa-san ku" katanya membuat ku naik pitah.

"hey… dengar ya Teme aku tak memelet kaa-san mu."

"hn…"

"Yang ini Itachi dia baru saja menikah di rusia tiga minggu yang lalu."

"hay aku Uchiha Itachi salam kenal" mengulurkan tangan kanannya aku pun menjabat tangannya namun tiba-tiba dia menarikku aku kaget dan memeluknya tiba tiba tangannya mendekap pinggang ku kami bertatapan. Kesan pertama keluarga ini itachi itu sangat ramah setelah bibi mikoto.

" Itachi." Sebuah suara membuyarkan suasana romantic ini. Pemuda berambut orange bermata merah datang dan membentakku.

"Kau jangan seenaknya merebut Itachi dari ku." Bentaknya padaku lalu menunjuk kearah itachi.

"kau… JANGAN COBA SELINGKUH." Sambil marah geje. Aku berfikir dia pasti istrinya.

"Kyuu kenalkan dirimu pada adik ipar"

"Adik ipar? Kau mau menikah lagi"

"aduh…Kyuu siapa yang mau menikah lagi. Dia adalah calon istri sasuke"

"Bukankah sasuke itu normal ngak kayak kamu" tunjuk ke itachi.

"ha…/ hn… dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki-san salam kenal aku Namikaze Kyuubi, pangil aku Kyuu-nii saja ya..."

" panggil saja saya Naruto."

Dan pertemuan itu berakhir dengan kebahagiaan. Namun hanya sementara setelah aku menikah dengan sasuke 3 bulan yang lalu dan tingal berepat dalam satu rumah. Ternyata itu hanya kamu fase didepan paman dan bibi. Mereka sama sekali tidak menerimaku. Aku tak tau alasan mereka tapi semuanya hanya mengangapku babu mereka. Setelah menikah dengan sasuke dia tidak pernah menyentuhku karena dia beralasan masih normal. Itachi-nii dan kyuu-nii yang awalnya ramah jadi tidak memperhatikan ku. Mereka semua menganggapku babu dan mencuri perhatian kaa-san.

-tbc-

Nyambung ke chapter : 2 mungkin

Author masih pemula jadi mohon komen banyak sedikit saya terima

Namae wa namikaze uzumaki haki desu. Pangil aja ha-chan.

Mohon review ne…


	2. Chapter 2

Judul: Maafkan aku Naruto

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru , ItaKyu

Warning: AU, GE-je, OOC, BoyXBoy, Typos,

Lemon gak jamin author pemula(amatir), Mpreg mungkin.

Uchiha (Uzumaki)Naruto : 19 th

Uchiha Sasuke : 22th

Uchiha (Namikaze)Kyuubi : 23th

Uchiha Itachi : 23th

Balas Reviews for Maafkan aku Naruto

Himawari Wia : Ini mpreg kan yaaa?  
Naru it hamil. . Makanya mik0t0 mau sasu nikah ma naru.. Gtu kan ya?

Author : ia tapi dichapter 1 aku sebenarnya mau buat naru acuh sama omongan

mereka.

hanazawa kay : kenapa naru kasihan banget...

Author : ia awalnya haki mau buat naruto seperti itu.

Tos See Baa : Ceritanya menarik. Yg awal cerita itu seperti penggalan cerita dimasa

depankah? Ini termasuk masa lalukah?

Author : ia soalnya haki tak tega nyiksa naru terus. Tapi rasanya haki tak puas sama

cerita pertama haki.

haruna aoi : next part...

Author : yoi, moga gak nyesal di chapter 2 ini.

No like, Don't Read!

* * *

Chapter: 2

"Enn… dimana ini?" erang suara si pirang membuka mata dan mengerjap berkali kali untuk memfokuskan pandangannya dengan posisi masih tidur. Mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah 'kok kayak kamar'. Si pirang mencoba untuk bangun dan alangkah terkejutnya….

'1 …..detik'

'2…detik'

'3…detik dan…'

"Kkyyyaaaaa….."

Teriak si pirang kayak anjing kesurupan ketika 'selimut' yang menutupi tubuhnya dibuka.. 'terkejut?' ya terkejut' karena sekarang si pirang tak memakai apapun kecuali 'selimut' yang masih berada dibawah pahanya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka denan indahnya 'jeblak….' menampilkan pemuda -berambut ayam- bermata hitam memakai kemeja putih bercelana hitam mendekatinya(waaa… sasuke is cool). Terlihat dari raut mukanya kawatir terhadap pemuda bermata biru laut. Pemuda terkejut atas kedatangan seorang laki-laki itu, si pirang hanya dapat merapatkan selimut ketubuhnya menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

" Jangan mendekat." Bukannya menjauh, pemuda itu makin mendekatinya 'apa dia tahu ya apa yang ku lakukan padanya'batinnya. Alhasil si pirang sedikit memundur kebelakang dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan. Pemuda pantat ayam itu semakin mendekat padanya. 'Terkejut' kenapa tidak pemuda pirang itu terpojok ' tembok sialan'umpatnya pada dinding dibelakangnya. Kedua pasang mata beda warnah itu saling bertatapan, terlihat suatu suasana keheningan diantara mereka. Mata safir itu hanya biasa terbelak menampilkan bulatan cerah iris mata bitunya yang indah ketika bola mata hitam sehitam kelereng sekilau batu onyx menatap tajam. Makin dirapatkannya selimut itu hingga hidung. Pemuda –ayam- tersenyum dan menjauh dari si pirang. Berapa terkejutnya dia ketika kaki-laki itu membuka kancing kemeja putih miliknya berhenti pada kancing ketiga hingga terlihat tubuh yang atletis dada putih mulus tanpa luka.

"Mau apa?" Tanya si pirang.'jangan-jangan ia mau memperkosaku ah tidak' pikir sipirang.

"Hn… disini terasa panas apa ini karena sekarang musim panas ya?" si pirang sekarang merasa cengong dan bermuka bodoh akibat perkataan itu ' nih orang saraf ya' batinnya.

"Ah… rasanya aku ingin mandi. Apa kamu mau menemaniku?"

"Haaa…. Apa-apaan kau 'Teme' seenaknya mengajak ku mandi." Laki-laki itu mendekat menuju leher si pirang dan mengenbus leher jenjangnya.

"Hn….kau bau 'Dobe' ayo kita mandi."

"Bau…(sambil mengendus tubuhnya sendiri), ne… ini bau apa ya kok aneh seperti bukan bau keringat." Lalu tersirat suatu ingatan yang terlintas hanya berupa potongan gambar di otaknya ' basa, air, tombol, tabung, maaf' dan muka si pirang sekarang menjadi kebingungan campur ketakuta setelah kata yang ia guman, membuat si rambut pantat ayam bingung.

"Hn… ada apa Dobe?" Tanya pemuda itu kebingingan 'en…apa Naruto mengigatnya, tak mungkin itukan hanya sekilas dan aku cepat-cepat memberi naruto obat bius' batin sok tahunya. Tiba-tiba pemikirannya buyar ketika melihat si pirang makin bingung dan takur.

"aap-… Apa yang terjadi dan apa yang kau lakukan pada ku?"

' cih..dia ternyata tidak seDobe yang aku kira'

"Apa kau mengingatnya?" si pirang hanya mengangguk ketakutan. "Maaf…ha, cik…seharusnya aku hapus ingatan mu…tentang kejadian…itu." Tegas katanya lalu menutup mulut embernya (kok sasuke ooc ya?)."cih… keceplosan." Ha dihapus 'ingatan' kata itu membuat dia terkejut dan binggung karena sejak dia tersadar tidak ada yang diingatnya 'apa mungkin dia juga menghapus ingatan ku yang lain tapi kenapa' piker si pirang.

"Kenapa?"

"Hn .. aku tidak ingin kau mengingatnya.'ha..'(helai nafas). Sejujurnya aku tidak bermaksud menghapusnya, aku hanya tidak ingun kau mengingatnya. Kejadian sebelum kau berada didalam tempat itu. Dan itu semua salah ku. Maaf …. Tapi tenang saja aku berjanji akan mengembalikan ingatan mu semuanya kelak ketika hubungan kita sudah lebih baik. Maaf…."

"Kau mengucapkannya lagi itu sudah yang ke empat kalinya"

"Beribu-ribu kata 'maaf' yang aku ucapkan padamu tak akan bisa merubah segalanya, Rasa bersalah ini terasa menyakitkan."

"Memang kesalahan apa yang kamu perbuat kepada ku"

"Aku sulit mengatakannya. Jika aku melakukannya kau akan menjauh dari ku."

"uh… Kelihatannya kau tak mau menceritakanya pada ku. Heemm…. Baiklah aku tak memaksa tapi bisakah kau ceritakan kenapa aku bisa ada pada ruangan itu."

"Tidak."

"ha… Ya sudah kelihatannya kau juga memiliku kejadian tak kau sukai berhubungan dengan ku yang berada ditempat itu. Tapi bisakah kau mengatakan kita sedang ada dimana dan kau siapa?"

"Hn… aku hampir lupa, seharusnya aku mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab untuk memudahkanku. Siapa namamu?"

"apa… twits….(kedut alis si pirang) Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, kenapa kamu yang ganti bertanya. Apa kau TAK MENDENGARKU TADI 'teme'." Teriak si pirang.

"Jawablah 'dobe' nanti aku akan memberitahumu kita ada dimana." 'eh' "Aku ulang siapa namamu?"

"uh… aku seperti mesin saja yang kau program dan dicoba"

"hn…Memang" si pirang bergidik ngeri.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto ,eh siapa nama mu? Kan tak adil kalau aku tak tau nama mu."

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, kita ada di villa keluargaku. lanjut… Siapa nama ibu mu?"

"Uzumaki Kushina"

"Apa kesukaan mu?"

"umm….ah Ramen."

"Apa yang kau ingat sebelum sadar di tenpat itu?"

"umm…. Aku hanya ingat kaa-san meninggal setelah kami menemui ah bibi Mikoto, ah ya… Uchiha Mikoto setelah itu aku dibawa bibi mikoto kerumahnya dan…umm…. Aku tidak ingat seterusnya. Eh…. Jangan-jangan kau menghapus ingatan ku setelah aku tingal di sana. Umm… margamu uchiha sama bengan bibi mikoto ada hubungan apa kamu dengannya?"

"Hn…."

"Apa hubungannya aku dengan dirimu? Sampai kau menghapus ingatan itu?"

"Hn…"

"Ah… kau bukan menjawab malah ber'Hn bukannya tadi kau akan menjawab pertanyaan ku setelah pertanyaan mu aku jawab."

"Hn…. Sebaiknya kita segera mandi, nanti airnya keburu dingin." "ha sabar-sabar" umpat si pirang. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi di dekat pintu masuk membukanya. Si pirang mencoba menyusul namun ketika kakinya menyentu lantai 'jbrak…aduh.' tiba-tiba kakinya terasa lemas dan terjatuh dengan tidak nyaman tengkurup dilantai. Sepasang tangan putih berada di bahu sang pirang membantu si pirang untuk duduk.

"hn kau tak apa-apa?" sipirang mengangguk. Setelah itu si pemilik tangan putih itu mengangkat tubuh sipirang. Itu membuat sipirang kaget. Bias dirasakan detak jantung kedua pemuda itu menyatu seirama nada kaki berjalan."byurr…." Terbuyarlah lamunan konyol naruto karena dia merasakan basa di sekitarnya. Dan terkejutnya lagi si pantat ayam a.k.a sasuke membersihkan tubuh pirang bagian dada dekat jantung dengan telapak tangannya, dan sukses membuat naruto tak bias mengontrol detak jantungnya ' kyaaaaa…..'teriak si pirang lalu dalam bak mandi. Sasuke hanya ber'hn karena rasanya pekerjaannya makin muda.(ok…kita tingalkaan cerita ini lanjut….!)

* * *

Pagi berganti siang

Siang berganti sore

Sore berganti malam

"ha…" desah nafas naruto di ruang tengah karena ia merasa kesepian dirumah, pekerjaannya sudah beres semua namuan apa yang ia risaukan. Seharusnya dia berterinakasi pada pemilik rumah karena akan pulang larut malam sehinga tidak ada yang mengusiknya. Kemanakah semua penghuni itu jawabannya simple mereka mendatangi pesta ulang tahun teman akrab mereka dikediaman Hyuga. Naruto mencoba mengingat kejadian ke marin malam sambil meneguk air didalam gelas kaca.

Makan malam adalah hal yang sakral bagi keluarga ini kenapa karena jarang berkumpul dan mengobrol karena pekerjaan mereka yang tidak aturan. Si keriput a.k.a itachi adalah seorang doktor , sedangkan suaminya kyuubi seorang desainer ternama, sedangkan uchiha sasuke seorang pemilik perusahaan uchiha yang sudah terkenal di seluruh jepang. Mereka bertiga asyik menikmati makanan mereka kecuali si pirang, dia hanya dapat jatah makan sisa mereka. Hanya berdiam diri didapur hingga acara makan selesai. Kadang kadang si pirang merasa senang mendengar percakapan mereka, karena sebenarnya keluarga ini rapuh meskipun dari luar terlihat menonjol karena setatus mereka.

"Aniki…" kata pemuda berambut ayam, adik dari si keriput.

"Ada apa otouto?" Tanya sang kakak.

"Aniki kekasihku Hinata akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya besok, dia ingin kita semua datang kesana."

"Benarkah sasuke, wah aku akan memberikan hadia baju rancanganku yang paling mahal." Kata kyuubi.

"Sas, bukanya kamu sudah putus dengan dia." Tanya itachi.

"memang… lalu apa hubungannya."

"ha… apa kau tak merasa bersalah telah memutusnya, sasuke." Ucap kyuu.

"dia yang minta jadian denganku, untuk apa menyesal toh aku tak suka dengan dia jadi aku putuskan saja. Aku jadian dengan dia karena kakaknya adalah teman kakak ku aku merasa tak enak. Apa….Aniki akan ikut acara itu?" Itachi mencoba berfikir

Pria berambut kuning itu tiba-tiba muncul ditengah keheningan ruang makan membawa buah sebagai pencuci mulut. Sambil tersenyum pada semua orang. Tanpa disadari oleh sipirang pemuda berambut ayam a.k.a sasuke suaminya melihat kelakuan sang istri.

"hn… kenapa kau seyum gak jelas kayak orang gila" Tanya sang suami si pirang.

"Ah… saya hanya merasa senang saja bisa melihat kalian berkumpul bersama seperti ini dan saling ngobrol karena kalian jarang ada di rumah. Rasanya rumah ini ramai sekali karena ada Sasuke-sama, itachi-nii, kyuu-nii."

"hn… nada bicaramu seperti kau yang punya rumah ini. Tapi ingat ya 'dobe' kau tidak kami ajak."

"Eh…babu enak ya besok kamu bisa santai-santai, selagi kami sedang pergi itu kan yang membuat hatimu senang." Sambil marah dengan nada besar.

"Ah… tidak saya hanya merasa senang saja karena besok kalian akan pergi keluar bersama. Kan jarang terjadi ini kesempatan yang baik." Sambil tersenyum namun tak ada yang menanggapinya (kayak sai saja).

"Itachi ayo ya besok kita pergi sama-sama." Rayu kyuubi manja.

"tapi… kyuu besokkan ada jam peraktek sore." Suara lembut sang suami membuat semangat kyuubi putus.

"ah…maaf jika menggangu acara romantic anda, saya tadi siang mendapat telpon bila besok jam kerjaitachi-nii diganti siang hari." Ucap si pirang sambil menunduk hormat.

"Kenapa mereka tadi siang tak menelponku setelah pulang kerja." Keluh itachi pada dirinya.

"Kau lupa ya saying tadi siang… 'mengantungkan kata diakhir kalimat karena seburat merah bertengger dikedua pipinya dan menunduk malu'…kita kan sedang bercinta." Kata sang istri.

"Ah…. Ya aku lupa kalau sudah seminggu ini aku tak mententuh mu."mendekati si istri dan menggodanya"… ah kau lama sekali perginya Kyuuu…."

"Hn… jadi Aniki jadi ikut."

"Siapa yang tak mau ikut. Demi istriku….'masih dengan nada menggoda' dan teman baik ku aku pasti datang." Kata-kata itachi tadi membuat naruto senang karena menurutnya keluarga ini sebenarnya memiliki hati yang baik dan ramah (unik lebih tepatnya, karena dari sudut pandang si pirang itachi ada lah pria yang tegar dan menerima segalahal, sedangkan sang istri memiliki sifat manja namun penyayang, sedangkan suaminya sendiri meskipun bertampang acuh dan terlihat cool dari luar tapi didalam hatinya dia masih membutuhkan perhatian) namun kenapa mereka bersikap lain pada dirinya ya. Pertanyaan itu selalu ia pikirkan setiap saat.

Jika naruto mengingat ingat kejadian itu rasanya ia ingin tertawa. Sunguh kebalikan dari sifat mereka selama berada di luar, hanya di dalam rumah dan berkumpul bersama saja mereka bersifat seperti itu. Namun lamunan si pirang buyar sudah ketika bunyi bel bergetar memenuhi ruang rumah.

"ting.. .ting…ting…"

"ha… ya sebentar…" si pirang berjalan menuju pintu depan 'ah siapa sih itu apa itu mereka sudah pulang tidak mungkin ini kan baru jam 9 lalu siapa', sampai didepan pintu dan membukanya sambil menunduk.

"ckrek… selamat datang itachi-nii, kyuu-nii, sasuke-sama." (Eh kok mereka gak lewat-lewat sih) betapa terkejutnya kerika kepala yang menunduk terangkat karena keganjilan tersebut. Dan terlihat lah wajan orang itu. Matanya hanya bisa terbelak tak percaya.

Pagi hari dihari minggu yang seharusnya tenang terganggu karena suara seorang wanita hamper kepala empat sedang berceramah eh lebih tepatnya marah-marah kepada kedua anaknya dan satu menantunya.

"Kalian…. Kenapa tak mengajak Naru-chan datang keacara itu ha…" teriak wanita cantik bernama mikoto. Namun naruto hanya bisa menunduk.

"Kaa-san…acara itu adalah acara teman kami. Dan naruto sudah bilang tidak mau ikut." Kata situa uchiha.

"Hn… dan ini masih jam setengah lima pagi tapi kaa-san sudah berceramah."

"Itachi dan Sasuke benar kasan ini acara teman kami dan ini masih pagi tak enak didengar tetangga."

"Kaa-san jangan menangis. Ini bukan kesalahan kaa-san, naru memang tak ingin ikut. Lagi pula naru tak kenal mereka." Hibur naruto. Kenapa karena naru pernah diajak mereka bertiga dan membuat mereka malu em maksudku itachi, kyuu, dan sasuke yang lebih malu sebagai suaminya. Karena digosipin para mantan sasuke.( ya maklum lah sasuke kan terkenal)

"Tapi kaa-san berharap Naru-chan bisa ikut kalian pergi kemanapun untuk bisa mengenal teman kalian." Sambil menitihkan air mata. Dan mengelus naruto.

"…hik…hik…maaf kaa-san ya naru."

"hum… kaa-san lebih sayang naruto dari pada kami." Kata sasuke

"ya… kasan lebih memperhatikan naruto dari pada anak kaa-san sendiri dan istri ku." Kemudian ke tiga peria itu meningalkan acara perdebatan keluarga.

Di dalam sebuah kamar pasangan mesrah itakyuu dapat didengar suara desah dua makluk sama jenis yang sedang menikmati libur hari minggu yang tenang.

"ahh… itachi…"

"ahh…kyuuu…"

"lebih….ahhh… lebihhh…ahhh dalam….uhh."

"kyuu…. Aku mau keluar ahhh…."

"aku juga itachi….ahhh"

"ahhhhhhhh….." erang bersama kedua makluk itu.

Tiba tida si istri bertanya.

" eng… itachi kenapa ya sasuke tidak mencoba hal ini ya padahal ini asyik, eng…dia kan…"

"aku tak tahu kyuu…."

"Eng… bagai mana dia bisa tahu, melakukannya saja tidak."

"Dia... Uchiha kyuu, Eng.. kyuu aku punya ide dari kata-katamu tadi tapi panggilkan sasuke."

"ide? Ide apa…"

"Panggilkan saja sasuke kemari dia pasti senang"

Beberapa menit kemudian kyuubi datang bersama sasuke, itachi tersenyum. Kyuubi berjalan mendekati itachi dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada apa aniki memanggilku. Dan pakai kembali pakaian mu."

"Otouto ku, aku punya ide yang menarik. Untuk mengerjai istrimu." sambil tersenyum mesum.

"hentikan senyum mesum mu itachi." Rayu kyuubi.

"Mendekatlah otouto."

Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati itachi dan kyuubi. Terlihat mereka sedang berbisik, namun tiba tiba seringai tipis terukir di bibir mereka semua.

"hn… apa aku tidak mau aniki."

"ayolah sasuke… kau tak akan mengerti bila tak mencoba."

"itachi benar sasuke kita kan melakukannya bertiga dan ini kelihatannya permainan yang menyenangkan."

"hn…baik lah aku coba." Sambil tersenyum.'kau akan menyesal dobe' telah masuk dalam lubang singa dan buaya.

-tbc-

Ha akhirnya chapter 2 selesai eh ini adalah chapter kedua paling ancur yang pernah aku coba. Soalnya saya gak pandai buat cerita dan harus ngetik lagi, (uh lama 1k saja butuh waktu 3 jam) saya terbiasa pakai tangan.

Eh cerita ini sebenarnya ada 2 kejadian tapi gara-gara saya focus kekejadian satu (kejadian dimasa depan) membuat kejadian yang ke dua (kejadian masa lalu) ancur lebur(gak nyambung) mungkin haki buat dua seting tempat beda itu berhenti di chapter 3 sedang untuk chapter 4 dan selanjutnya mungkin menceritakan kejadian sebelum naruto sadar (kejadian masa lalu) di chapter 1

Tapi kayaknya ha-chan akan sibuk dalam 2 minggu ini karena repot jadi mohon maklum ya. Mungkin minggu kedua bulan januari ha-chan akan up date cerita ini lagi.

Soalnya haki ingin buat adegan romantic diakhir chapter. Mungkin akan saya ganti rating M jika para reader's setuju diakhir cerita.

Jadi jangan lupa tinggalkan review ne…


	3. Chapter 3

Judul: Maafkan aku Naruto

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru , ItaKyu

Warning: AU, GE-je, OOC, BoyXBoy, Typos,

Lemon gak jamin author pemula(amatir), Mpreg mungkin.

* * *

Uchiha (Uzumaki)Naruto : 19 th

Uchiha Sasuke : 22th

Uchiha (Namikaze)Kyuubi : 23th

Uchiha Itachi : 23th

Wah makasi buat reviewnya sory gak bisa balas. Semoga masih berkenan membaca chapter ini.

Himawari Wia,

Tos See Baa,Lefyya,

haruna aoi,,

hanazawa kay,

Guest 123,

ameruchan,

Zara Zahra

Thank for me!

* * *

No like, Don't Read!

Chapter: 3

Seorang laki-laki berpakainan hijau baru saja membuka pintu berwarnah putih berjalan menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sedang menunggu jawaban dari pria berbaju hijau itu. Masih terlihat dipakaian pemuda raven beberapa bercak 'darah' yang sudah kering menghiasi kemeja putihnya, air mata yang basah tadi sudah hamper kering, mata beriris hitamnya kini terlihat merah disekitarnya dikedua matanya (haki: kayak gak uchiha sekali *jetak..dipukul sasuke*, sasuke: biar pun uchiha tetap manusia, haki: ya..ya.. biarpun aku author tapi masih punya belas kasih , sasuke: jadi 'Dobe' ku mati?, haki: piker sendiriiii…llaahhaa….*chidooorriii…*..lllaaa-riii), terlihat tak tega dimata laki-laki berbaju hijau itu. Semakin mendekat laki-laki itu pada pemuda raven itu, lalu kepala laki-laki itu memendamkan kepalanya di leher si raven membisikkan kata di telinganya sambil memeluk pemuda itu.

"Sa-Su-Ke…." Terdapat jedah dan isak tangis dari pemuda berbaju hijau itu dalam setiap ucapannya. Semakin dalam, semakin erat pemuda itu memeluk pemuda raven sampai air matanya membasahi baju pemuda itu.

"Maaf… Sasuke…. Aniki, tidak dapat menolongnya… Maaf…" pemuda raven yang memiliki tanda lahir di sisi hidungnya semakin menangis dan merasa bersalah pada adik satu satunya. Dapat ia rasakan air mata adiknya yang tadi kering sekarang mengalir lagi.

"Kau…. bohongkan…. Itachi!" ada jedah dalam ucapannnya karena juga menahan tangis yang sudah tak terbendung. " Kau… bohong….bohong…. Naru tak mungkin mati.. hik…hik… Naru… jangan tinggalkan Kyuu-nii lagi…" pemuda berambut orange itu terus merututi kesalahan karena kebodohannya.

Tiba-tiba si raven mendorong kakaknya dan berlari menuju ruang operasi tempat orang yang disayanginya tanpa memperdulikan suster yang masih merapikan alat medis. Terkejutnya dia mendapati pemuda pirang itu terbujur kaku dan berkulit pucat, laki-laki itu memegang tangan yang dingin itu agar bisa memberikan kehangatan namun naas baginya si pirang sudah pergi dari sisinya, suster yang melihatnya terasa iba namun apa daya ini sudah kehendak sang kuasa dia telah pergi untuk selamanya.

"hik…hik… 'Dobe' jika aku masih…hik…diberi kesempatan aku akan menjagamu…hik…ayo bangun dobe…tid-..."

.

.

.

'ha..haa….ha…tidak-tidak…."

Terbangun dengan tidak elit seorang laki-laki berambut raven barusaja bermimpi buruk ya mimpi tentang dobenya. Dapat diliha keringat masih berkucuran dari mukannya seperti orang habis dikejar kucing gedhe a.k.a harimau. Ia heran kenapa dia bisa bermimpi seseram itu, namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya terukir senyum tipis dibibirnya' dasar mimpi bodoh' umpatnya. Namun sebelum ia kembali tidur, si raven terkejut mendapati si pirang tak ada disebelahnya' cih…kemana si dobe itu, pantas saja waktu ngigau dia tak membangunkan ku' umpatnya lagi(emang sasuke pernah ngigau?). Jadi dari pada larut dalam hal yang membinggungkan dia pergi mencari si pirang karena takut terjadi apa-apa.

Ditempat si pirang sekarang dia sedang mengobrak abrik dapur si raven mencari sesustu untuk dimakan, tapi sayang bukan makanan yang ia temukan malah segudang penuh tomat dalam kulkas dan membuat hatinya suram 'dasar maniak tomat' umpatnya didalam lemari kulkas ada berbagai jenis olahan tomat seperti jus toma (itumah udah biasa), pai tomat, tomat beku didalam freser (wah haki paling suka ini, tomat haki jadi beku kayak es lilin, lalu haki makan wah enak, sensasi beku dan dingin hemmm enak eh jangan sala bukan hanya tomat saja kadang haki pakai buah pir, anggur, apel, nanas, tapi yang sering haki makan ya tomat soalnya buat sambal, jadi sisain lah satu untuk di makan, haki suka makan tomat beku waktu hujan). Si pirang hanya menggeleng karena yang dicarinya di seluruh ruang dapur tak ketemu (tentu jelas ramen lah). Tiba-tiba dia menyentuh sebuah benda dan memegangnya. Namun pintu dapur yang sejak awal terbuka memancing mata onyx itu untuk melihat sesuatu disana dan terbelaklah matanya melihat si pirang sedang memegang 'pisau' tajam ditangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya terbuka menampakkan urat di pergelangan tangnnya. Reflek pemuda itu berlari.

"Dobe…hentikan jangan lakukan itu." Teriak si raven sambil berlari karena terkejut.

"ne…Teme ada apa." Ia bertanya namun tanpa sadar dia tau apa yang membuat si raven meneriakinya. " ooohhh…. Aku tidak bermaksud bunuh diri 'teme' hanya sedang memegangnya saja soalnya aku kaget ketika benda ini ada di sebelah ku." Sambil meletakkan pisau di sebelahnya.

"Dobe… kenapa kau disini? Seharusnya kau istirahat." Katanya membuat si pirang hanya mengeleng kepala.

"ha… ISTIRAHAT ….. Teme atau lebih tepatnya dikurung. Kenapa? aku 'capek' Suke setiap hari diatas kasur berbaring dan makan makanan aneh mu, seperti tidak punya kerjaan saja lagi pula aku lapar makannya kesini." Kata si pirang dari dalam hatinya karena bosan tidur-tiduran dan makan melulu, dan makannan itu tak di sukai si pirang jadi dia hanya memakannya sedikit. Namun tak disangka si raven mendekatinya dan memegang pundak si pirang dengan tangan, mendekapnya dalam pelukan singkat. Hinggan sekarang mata si raven memandang wajah si pirang, mengecup bibir kering si pirang.

"Hn… bubur itu baikan mu 'Naru' aku tak ingin kamu drop lagi. Salah sendiri hanya memakan sedikit dan lagi pula siapa yang mengurung mu aku hanya mengunci kamarmu agar kau tidak kabur. " Katanya setelah mengecup si pirang agar tenang karena dari sudut pandangnya sipirang terlihat pucat, dilihatnya bibir itu sedikit menciut. Karena mungkin dia tak menyukai katanya tadi.

"kau tak mau kesana lagikan" katanya lagi. Membuat sipirang jadi pucat pasih'tempat itu' umpatnya dan sipirang mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tak apa-apa 'Suke'…." Katanya pelan lalu Mendorong si raven dan meloncat, berlari kecil agar membuat si raven tak kawatir karena tingkahnya. Si raven hanya melihat dan memperhatikan tingkahnya. Namun setelah mencoba berlari di tempat, kakinya sedikit oleng.

"Dobe…" ucap cemas si raven ketika dia menangkap rubuh si pirang. Terasa tubuh si pirang dingin.

"ne… aku tidak apa-apa Teme….mu-mung-kin se-diki-t kele-la-han…." Katanya terpatah pata.

"Hn dobe darimana saja kamu aku kok lihat mukamu pucat." Kata siraven membuat si pirang diam ' mati… aku, mana mungkin aku bilang sama si teme aku baru dari luar melihat langit malam, bisa-bisa aku dikurung lagi' lalu si pirang tersenyum menegakkan kepalanya memandang si raven.

"Tidak darimana-mana 'Suke' benar kok." Senyumnya lagi, tapi tidak bisa membuat hati si raven tenang.

"Hn… mungkin kau perlu dihukum baru bisa jujur, itu yang kau inginkan." Dan dapat kita lihat si pirang hanya bisa memberontak dalam gendongan si raven karena tenaganya yang kecil tak sebesar si raven. Si raven terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan si pirang. Didalam hatinya 'hn… biar saja si dobe kelelahan dan pinsan itu lebih baik dari pada lari' dan mulai menghelai nafas.

"Tidak Sasuke,….."

"hn….." sabar.

" Aku tidak bohong, lepas-lepas suke….. 'SUKE-teme' lepas…"

"hnn….." sudah habis kesabaranku.

" Leeepp-…"

"Diam dobe atau aku akan mengurung mu itu yang kau mau." bentaknya membuat si pirang diam dan menitihkan air mata. Menangis dan menangis karena kalah dalam berdebat. Siraven hanya bisa menghelai nafas dalam hatinya kelihatanya dia masih merasa bersalah karena membentaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bandara adalah tempat umum yang sangat ramai bahkan bisa dibilang lebih ramai dari stasiun kereta. Lalu untuk apa kita di bandara kalau kita tak berpergian. Namun tidak untuk satu orang ini dia sedang menunggu seorang yang di impikannya keluar dari pesawat dan menemuinya. Dia sudah bersabaar menunggu cukup lama dan datang lebih cepat dari jadwal ke datangan kereta demi bisa melihat adik tercitanya ya, laki-laki berrambut orange dan bermata merah itu sedang menunggu di pintu keluar sejak siang tadi menelantarkan sang suami sendirian dirumah, padahal ini adalah jatahnya tapi laki-laki ini malah ingin menjemput seseorang tak di kenal suaminya dibandara.

"Kyuu-nii…" seseorang memanggil pemuda itu sambil menarik kopernya menuju kepadanya tapi reflek si pemilik nama itu berlari dan memeluknya.

"Naruko kau…, kah Naruko… imoto ku." katanya tak percaya karena selama ini yang di impikannya tercapai. Seorang adik perempuan manis berambut pirang panjang sebahu mata bulat birunya seperti lautan membelah langit biru memercikkan kesegaran.

"ia Kyuu-nii aku sudah ada disini."

"Nii-san senang melihat mu Naruko. Ha… akhirnya impian ku terwujud." Peluk dan peluk berkali kali peria itu pada si pirang supaya ini semua bukan mimpi. " Naruko ayo kita pulang, pasti kamu capek berada di pesawat terus dan…" mengantungkan kata dan memegang perut si pirang yang belum membuncit "….Nii-san tak mau terjadia apa-apa pada keponakan ku."

"ah…Nii-san terlalu kawatiran aku tak apa-apa hanya perjalanan empat puluh menit saja nii-san kawatir." Katanya pada kakaknya yang super protect.

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang Nii-san akan mengenalkan mu pada keluarga nii-san."

"Ya…Kyuu-nii"

.

.

.

skip time

Di rumah

"Tadaima... Kaa-san…." Berlari smbil memeluk wanita berrambut raven panjang.

"Okaeri…Kyuu. Wahh…..cantiknya, Ne…. siapa ini kyuu." Tanya wanita bersurai hitam panjang.

"Salam kenal bibi Saya Namikaze Naruto adik angk-…"

"Naruko…sudah berapakali nii-san bilang" belum selesai bicara Naruko tiba-tiba kyuubi sudah membentaknya membuatnya bersalah. Si wanita itu mengerti dan mengulurkan tangan kananya .

"hn… ah perkenalkan aku Uchiha Mikoto panggil saja Kaa-san." Naruko hanya bisa diam dan setelah itu membalas uluran tangan wanita tersebut. Dan mulai membuka suara lagi membenarkan kata katanya.

"Saya Namikaze Naruko salam kenal Kaa-san" dalam hati' rasanya aku pernah melakukan perkenalan seperti ini tapi dengan siapa? Aduh kepalaku' tangan kiri naruko yang bebas memegang kepala yang berdenyut dan meremas kecil rambutnya. Kyuubi yang melihatnya sedikit kawatir.

"Imoto kau tak apa-apakan." Memegang pundak adiknya.

"Tidak Nii-san mungkin penyakit migren ku kumat mungkin kelelahan." Katanya agar si kakak tak kawatir.

"Ya sudah sebaiknya Kyu-nii antar kau kekamar untuk istirahat."

"Baik Nii-san… tapi barangku…"

"Biar Kaa-san yang bawakan."

Hanya bisa pasrah karena kalau penyakit ini kumat perlu waktu sekitar sejam untuk menenangkannya. Kyuubi membopong naruko melewati tangga menuju ke kamar yang sudah kyubi siapkan jauh jauh hari agar naruko betah tingal dikediaman uchiha. Mikoto membukakan pintu kamar, kyuubi membaringkan naruko dikasur dan menyelimutinya.

" Naruko-chan jika butuh sesuatu jangan segan segan panggil kaa-san saja." Kata bibi mikoto. "ah… kaa-san lupa ini sudah hamper jam 5 lebih baik kasan segera kedapur dan memasak. Kyuu jaga adikmu baik baik ya,"

"ia kaa-san." Balasnya dan mikoto pergi meningalkan mereka.

"Imoto … Kyuu-nii akan menemanimu disini."

"tidak Nii-san aku ingin sendirian disini lebih baik nii-san bantu bibi mikoto didapur."

"baiklah imoto, umm…. Tak apa kalau nii-san tinggal." Naruko hanya mengangguk. Kyuubi kelihatannya mengerti sehinga segera pergi namun ketika sampai di pintu. Ia berhenti dan menatap sang adik.

"imoto…selamat beristirahat."

"ia…Kyuu-nii." Dan kyubi mulai menutup pintu. Setelah kyubi pergi naruko memegang kalung dilehernya. Kalung yang bergandul permata prisma sebening kaca berwarna biru dan sebuah cincin bertengger didekat permata itu dilihatnya cincin itu terdapat sebuah tulisan dibagian dalamnya yang bertulis ' Naruto.U.' dia selalu bertanya tanya sebenarnya siapa itu naruto ? suaminya dulu sebelum ia hilang ingatan, atau mungkin kakaknya yang hilang, ataukah dirinya sendiri. Ia seperti dejafu karena setelah ia sadar dan membuka mata yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang perempuan paruh baya yang baik hati karena mau menolongnya dan merawatnya dirumahnya.

Flas back on

"uh… sakit." Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang diatas kasur sedang memegang kepalanya dan mencoba bangun. Tapi apa bagaikan terasa ingin pecah. Ketika bangun seperti dihantam palu. Di sekitar dada dan tangannya terlilit kain putih, ketika digerakkan terasa nyeri semua. Tiba-tiba pintu biru itu terbuka. Dan terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek.

"Ha kau sudah sadar…. Sebentar aku akan panggilkan Tsunade-sama." Aku hanya mengangguk. Wanita itu tampak tenang tenang saja dari luar namun sebenarnya dia sedikit kawatir. Padahal didepannya ada laki-laki yang kesakitan. Lalu seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang datang mendekat kulihat wanita tadi ada di belakangnya. Aku sama sekali tak mengenal mereka tapi kenapa mereka seperti mengenalku. Wanita itu memeriksa denyut nadiku dan melihat kepadaku. Hanya senyuman yang melekat pada bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan…" wanita itu bertanya namun aku tak langsung menjawab dalam hatiku tentusaja terumpat kata 'sakit' hanya itu saja yang ku rasakan dan aku juga tak mengenal mereka.

" tidak usa takut aku hanya seorang dokter ya.. dan ini juga memang bukan rumah sakit sih. Kau ada di kediaman ku." Katanya aku lalu berusaha untuk bicara mungkin dia bukan orang jahat karena mungkin dia yang menolong ku dia kan dokter.

"sakit… semuanya sakit." Lalu aku memegang kepala. Aku melihat dia mengedarkan pandangan pada tubuhku.

" Bagaimana dengan dada dan tangan mu apakah sakit?" aku hanya mengangguk. Dan ku lihat kakak berrambut hitam itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dan memberikannya pada wanita itu. Wanita itu mengambil cairan didalam tabung itu dengan jarum agar cairan itu berpindah, tangannya memegang lengan tangan kanan ku dan mulai menyuntikkan cairan itu pada tubuhku. Aku tak bisa melawan dan tentu aku tak tau cairan apa itu tapi dapat kurasakan tubuhku tak merasa kan kesakitan lagi.

"bagaimana sudah baikan?" aku hanya bisa mengangguk lagi. Dan dia tersenyum. Lalu ada seorang laki-laki datang aku juga tak tahu siapa dia. Laki-laki itu juga memiliki rambut yang sama dengan perempuan itu berambut pirang.

"Kaa-san bagai mana keadaan Naruto?" dia bertanya, dalam ati aku juga bertanya siapa laki-laki itu dn siapa yang dipanggil naruto apakah aku. Prempuan itu tersenyum mengarh kan pandangan pada laki-laki itu.

"Dia tidak apa lukanya memang parah dan keadaan ya sudah stabil." Raut kelegaan tergambar diwajah laki-laki itu.

"Dei apa benar dia anak Kushina yang kau ceritakan padaku." Tanya wanita itu.

"ia kaa-san dia memang anaknya Shina-chan." Katanya tenang.

"hn… tapi kok gak mirip sama kushina ya." Siperti orang tak percaya saja membuat laki laki itu naik darah

"ya ia lah kaa-san dia kan lak-laki dan anak aniki pula." Sambil marah dan membentak

"haaaa…. Aku ahanya pura-pura Dei."

"hn tak lucu kaa-san." Lalu kulihat wanita itu memandangku lagi membuatku kaget. Aku mencoba bertanya ketika ia melihatku.

"ma-maaf…." Kata ku lirih agak takut.

"hmm… ada apa?"

"maaf anda semua siapa?" tanyaku.

"….haaaaa….haaaa…. kami adalah orang jahat yang sedang menculikmu." Tiba tiba laki laki berambut putih itu muncul menyahuti kataku aku hanya bisa diam dan takut.

"hentikan bercandamu Jiraiya"

"maaf… tsunade habisnya aku sudah tak sabar melihat cucu ku ini."

"dia sudah besar dan tak kecil lagi jadi dia sudah seharusnya dipanggil bocah bukan cucu."

"kau tak tau apa yang disebut cucu itu? Kau itu sudah tua."

"apa katamu!"

"sudah sudah kaa-san tou-san kalian bukan anak kecil lagi." Lalu mereka melihat kepadaku. Dan laki-laki pirang itu menatapku.

"ah…ya -menunjuk pada wanita dan pria – beliau kaa-san ku namanya tsunade dan tou-san ku Jiraiya dan disebelah sana adalah tunanganku suzune-san,dia yang menemukanmu naruto."

"maaf… sebenarnya naruto itu siapa?" tanyaku binggung. Namun mereka terlihat panik.

"apa kau tak tak tau nama mu sendiri? Dan oji-san mu ini" Tanya laki laki pirang panjang. aku hanya mengangguk.

"bagaimana kaa-san."

"kelihatannya benturannya terlalu keras hingga membuatnya hilang ingatan."

"lalu bagaimana sekarang tsunade-sama."

"tenanglah suzune."

"kami adalah keluargamu." Kata laki-laki berambut pirang panjang. "ya walau ceritanya agak rumit oji-san akan menceritakan semuanya setelah keadaan mu membaik." Dan memang benar deidara oji-san menceritakannya aku agak heran kenapa begitu rumit dan membingungkan. Berawal dari hubungan kaa-san dan tou-san serta hubungan deidara oji-san dengan kaa-san.

" Tou-san a.k.a Namikaze Minato dan kaa-san a.k.a Uzumaki Kushina. Dulu kaa-san mu sangat mencintai tou-san, kushina memberikan citanya pad aniki a.k.a minato dan melahirkan anak pertamanya Namikaze Kyuubi. Namun ketika perusahaan namikaze diambang kejayaan dan tergila akan kerja tou-san mu tak memperdulikan kaa-san. Minato hanya memperdulikan kerja , kerja dan kerja sampai tak tau kalau kushinah sedang hamil anak ke dua, dia lebih sering bersama ji-san sehingga tou-san mu menganggap kaa-san mu selingkuh dengan jii-san karena sewaktu ji-san masih kulia kaa-san mu pernah menembak ji-san dan aku menerimanya. Namun setelah kaa-san mu di tunanggkan dengan aniki ji-san kushina menutup hatinya pada jii-san ha… padahal kami baru pacaran satu tahun. Aku sebagai otouto nya merasa kalah namun demi kebahagiaan tou-san mu. Dia itu payah jika memang dia menyukai kaa-san seharusnya tembak dari awal tidak usa pakai kekuatan klaim segala. Tapi kaa-san mu hanya menganggap jii-san teman saja dia tak mencintai jii-san lagi. Karena aniki tidak pernah bersama kushina sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, kushina jadi kesepian jadi jii-san menemaninya ada salah paham ketika akan pulang kaa-san mu mencium jii-san tanpa sengaja karena terjatuh. Dan membuat aniki marah dan mengusir kaa-san mu. Kyuubi yang masih kecil melihat tou-san nya memukul kasan tak terima dan membela kaa-sannya dan minato menyeret kyuu kedalam kamar dan mengurungnya. Lalu kushina pergi dan tak tau kabarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang di katakan tou-san mu pada kyuubi namun itu membuat kyuubi membenci kushina dan jii-san. Lalu aku bertemu kaa-san mu tapi dia sedang sakit dan aku melihatmu. Kau terlihat seperti aniki sewaktu kecil usiamu baru 9 th aku jadi dokter pribadi kaa-san mu sehingga kaa-san tak perlu mengeluarkan uang terlalu banyak. Dan aku mendengar kau diasuh oleh shabat kaa-san mu sejak kecil aku tak tahu kau bersama siapa kara sewaktu kematian kaa-san mu oji-san tak berada di jepang ojii-san melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri. Oji kaget mendengar kabar kematian kushina dari teman ojii-san. Oji-san terus mencari mu sampek ojii-san kaget melihatmu tergeletak di pingir sungai dengan keadaan terluka dan tubuh kaku. Jika saja suzune-san tak mengajak ji-san jalan jalan di hutan haa… apel gitu… pasti jii-san akan sangat bersalah pada kushina karena sebagai jii-sannya tak menepati janji untuk menjaga naruto, kau koma selama lima hari dan ketika sadar kai tak mengenal jii-san. Kaa-san mu selalu mencegah oji untuk mengatakan ini semua, tapi kaa-san mu sudah tak ada jadi jii-san bisa mengatakannya. Ha… sekarang aku jadi lega."

Aku hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk " terima kasi ji-san telah menyelamatkan naru."

"ya sama sama" dan pembicaraan itu berahir dengan senyum melekat pada dai ojii-san karena sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya tenang.

.

.

.

Satu bulan selanjutnya aku sudah bisa berjalan namun mesti pakai tongkat tapi aku tak boleh banyak bergerak karena tulang pingang ku patah dan itu bisa mengganggu kehamilanku. Aku kaget kenapa tidak aku jelas-jelas laki-laki tulen bisa hamil kebayang gak. Sebenarnya aku sudah divonis hamil dua hari setelah aku sadar. Aku sangat kaget tapi itu namanya keajaiban kandungan ku bisa bertahan padahal dari luka yang ada pada tubuku resiko keguguran sangat tinggi. Dan yang membuatku bingung adalah sebuah cincin yang tergantung dikalung kaa-san yang diturunkan dari generasi klaim uzumaki kata oji-san namun ada sebuah cincin yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah nama 'Naruto.U.' aku berfikir depan sudah benar namaku tapi 'U' itu singkatan dari apa uzumaki tapi lubang cincin itu terlalu besar untuk jari klingking ku atau istri, pacar tapi tak mungkin jari mereka sebesar ini? jadi ini cincin siapa lalu kenapa aku bisa hamil, siapa yang menghamiliku dan kenapa aku bisa berada di sungai, itulah yang ku pikirkan setiap kali cincin ini kupandang.

"kau masih memikirkannya…bocah" suara yang sangat familiar terdengar membuyar kan pun menoleh ku dapati seorang wanita cantik.

"ah…baa-san sejak kapan."tanyaku

"sejak tadi…bocah."

Keheningan pun melanda kami hanya bisa membisu itu tiba-tiba basan berjalan dan duduk disebelahku.

"Naruto apa kau pernah mendengar cerita 'CINDERELLA' ." aku hanya mengangguk.

"aku berfikir mungkin kasusmu sama seperti cerita itu Cuma sedikit terbalik." Aku bingung apa yang sama dan terbalik. "kenapa baa-san bilang seperti itu?" lalu dia tersenyum padaku dan membelai perutku.

"Aku mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu karena cincin yang tergantung di lehermu."

"kenapa basan" tanyaku binggung.

" tak mungkin kau memakai cincin yang jelas jelas tertulis namamu sendiri."

"benarjuga lalu siapa kekasih maksudku istriku."

"dasar bocah jika kau yang hamil maka kau itu disebut istri."

"jadi suamiku dimana?"

"hmm… kau tau cerita Cinderella…-aku mengangguk-…jika cinderella tahu tentang pangeran tapi pangeran tak tahu siapa Cinderella itu…-aku mengangguk-…jadi aku berfikir bagai mana kalau kau yang mencari pangeran itu…-dia memegang cincin ku-…dengan cincin ini."

"jadi menurut baasan aku harus menyuruh orang-orang mencuba cincin ini?"

"kau salah…bocah, bukankah di cincin itu ada inisialnya diakhir namamu."

"jadi aku harus mencari orang yang klaim berawalan 'U'…- basan mengangguk-…. Tapikan banyak."

"Bocah ubalah namamu menjadi Naruko seorang perempuan."

"apa perempuan" aku kaget setengah mati perempuan berate Ba-ba- BANCI.

"Kenapa? Kau mau apa dibicarakan orang orang kalau kau laki-laki dengan perut buncit alias laki-laki hamil bisa heboh. Dan kau tahu kyuubi kakakmu…- aku mengangguk-… dia ingin merasakan menjadi nii-san aku tak tau ada masalah apa hingga ia memiliki keinginan seperti itu, jadi bagai mana kalau kau tingal bersamanya setelah itu kau bisa mencari siapa pemilik cincin itu. Kau akan bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha mewakili namikaze perusahaan Jiraiya jii-san sekaligus perusahaan tou-san mu, dan jangan kau katakana identitasmu sebenarnya aku takut jika ada orang jahat yang mengincarmu. Mengingat kau terluka parah seperti ini. Dan jangan kau katakan nama aslimu dan kaa-san mu pada kyuubi dia kelihatannya masih tidak dapat menerima sesuatu hal yang berbau dengan kaa-san dan ji-san mu." Aku pun mengangguk.

Flas back off

.

.

Jika di ingat ingat itu membuatku geli. Aku meletakkan kalung yang kupandang tadi didalam laci agar tidak ada yang tahu. Aku mulai memejamkan mata karena memang rasanya tubuhku sudah lelah dan butuh istirahat. Perlahan mataku mulai suntub dan kabur kupejamkan mataku dan mulai tertidur tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki berkulit putih berambut hitam seperti ayam baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumah, dia berjalan dan membuka pintu rumah. Tiba-tiba dia terkejut pandangannya menjadi buram karena air mata yang tak lagi terbendung, si raven mulai melangkahkan kakinya pada seseorang itu ya seorang yang di cintainya walaupun barukali ini dia merasa mencintai orang itu. Kebodohannya telah membuat laki-laki itu meningalkannya. Dia terus berjalan dan terus berjalan menyakinkan hatinya bahwa laki-laki itu benar benar ada di depannya. Senyum itu ya senyum itu senyum yang selalu menghiasinya di manapun dan dalam situasi apapun. Si raven memeluk laki-laki itu dengan erat agar tak meninggalkannya lagi. Semakin erat dan erat.

"Teme jangan kencang-kencang sakit tahu kasihan bayi kita."

"hn…hik… Dobe baka…hik…jangan tingalkan aku…lagi."

"ia sasuke-Teme…aku pulang." tiba tiba semuanya menjadi terang dan menghilang.

"Na-ru…"-

Tapi tubuhku terasa di guncang akupun mencoba bangun-"….pak,…pak… uchiha-sama… ayo bangun ini sudah jam 5 waktunya pulang." Aku melihat sekertarisku membangunkanku wanita berambut merah.

"hn…terimakasih Karin. Aku sedikit lelah setelah rapat tadi."

"Sama-sama pak." Ia membungkuk dan meningalkanku. 'hn kupikir tadi itu naruto ternyata hanya mimpi'.

-tbc-

Haki : tahun baru….berarti udah setahun gue gak publis" dengan muka berkaca2"

Sasuke : he… author lu sinting apa baru gak up-date 2 minggu ni chapter.

Naruto : tame loe harus tanggung jawab…

Sasuke : tanggung jawab apa.

Naruto : nih anak loe yang ada di perut gue

Sasuke : aduh baka dobe loe kan gak mungkin hamil nih Cuma fanfic dan author bejat ini seenaknya buat loe hamil.*author hanya bisa pasrah dan geri melihat bintang satu ini*

Naruto : he author bejat jangan buat fanfic yang aneh aneh napa

Haki : gue kan bayar loe

Sasuke &Naruto: kami gak ngerasa loe bayar* yiapin rasengan chidori*

Haki : ok, gue nyerah mau apa

Sasuke&Naruto: pakai tomat/ramen

Haki : ha habis deh uang gue

Inibener bener geje.

Yah ini chapter ke 3 semoga agak puas

Haki ucapin selamat tahun baru.

01-10-2014

Semoga ni banyak yang suka meski lelet up datenya semga suka aja gak papa.

Jangan lupa review yaaaa…..

Met tahun baru….


	4. Chapter 4

Cerita sebelumnya.

"Na-ru…"-

Tapi tubuhku terasa di guncang akupun mencoba bangun-"….pak,…pak… uchiha-sama… ayo bangun ini sudah jam 5 waktunya pulang." Aku melihat sekertarisku membangunkanku wanita berambut merah.

"hn…terimakasih Karin. Aku sedikit lelah setelah rapat tadi."

"Sama-sama pak." Ia membungkuk dan meningalkanku. 'hn kupikir tadi itu naruto ternyata hanya mimpi'.

* * *

wah haki minta maaf buat pembaca nih haki hadir dengan chapter empat semoga agak bisa membuar gerti aja bi cerita.

eh haki ulan lagi di chapter 1-3 itu yang bagian atas adalah kejadian setelah naruto mati di akhir cerita tapi bukan ending tapi penyebab naruto meninggal

eh haki penasaran untuk pos review jadi haki coba komen pakai ikon haki ya penasaran aja sih hasilnya gimana bisa masuk atau tidak kalau bisa haki balas reviewnya disitu soalnya haki jujurbih sering baca random kalian tapi gak pernah review soalnya asyik baca di hp maaf ya. untuk yang udah flame haki gak sakit hati karena haki ya namanya baru coba bikin.

eh kalau ada keterangan yang gak panjang itu artinya haki dah jenu. silakan baca.

Judul: Maafkan aku Naruto

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru , ItaKyu

Warning: AU, GE-je, OOC, BoyXBoy, Typos,

Lemon gak jamin author pemula(amatir), Mpreg mungkin.

Thank for me!

No like, Don't Read!

Uchiha (Uzumaki)Naruto : 19 th

Uchiha Sasuke : 22th

Uchiha (Namikaze)Kyuubi : 23th

Uchiha Itachi : 23th

"tin…tin…tin…"

"tin…tin…tin…"

Suara kelakson mobil yang terdengar disepanjang jalan raya 'jam 6' gerutu seorang pengemudi mobil setelah memandang arloji, karena mobilnya tak jalan satu meter pun dia mulai bosan dan mencoba keluar dari mobil. Dibukanya pintu mobil hitam itulalu keluar , sebelum menutup pintu mobil dia melihat keadaan jalan kota yang ia lihat hanya macet karena baru saja terjadi tabrakan beruntun antara truk dan bus dilihatnya dari dekat mobilnya bus dan truk itu terbakar kobaran api. Ia melihat kelangit sore yang bergeser akan menjelang malam, dipejamkannya matanya agar keramaian itu sedikit tidak mengusik telinganya namun sayang justru bertambah ramai ketika seseorang mengerutu dan mobil kebakaran barusaja lewat. Karena dirasa gaduh dia menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan lurus menuju sebuah toko yang tak ada pembelihnya mungkin ia ingin merasakan ketenangan disana meningalkan keramaian yang terjadi.

Seorang laki-laki berambut raven sedang memasuki sebuah toko sederhana, mirip seperti swalayan mini.

"Selamat datang… anda mau beli apa tuan?" Ucap seorang laki-laki dengan rambut diikat seperti kuda dan terdapat garis melintang di hidungnya yang sedang menunduk memberikan hormat. Dilihat dari penampilanya dia adalah seorang kasir toko karena pada bajunya terdapat tulisan 'kasir'.

"Hn… aku mencari minuman dingin." Kata lelaki raven itu.

"Ada disebelah sana." laki-laki itu menunjuk sebuah kulkas yang ada disebelah kiri meja kasir. Si raven mulai berjalan dan membuka pintu lemari pendingin itu. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika dia mengambil minuman celana panjang si raven seperti ditarik sesuatu.

"pakun…jangan kau gigit… dasar anjing nakal." Penjaga toko itu teriak marah pada seekor anjing. Yang anjung tadi yang menggigit celana pemuda raven itu kini tak lagi digigitnya. " ah… maaf tuan anjing ini memang nakal seperti pemiliknya." Pemuda itu menunduk dan mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, si raven hanya memberikan pandangan datar pada penjaga toko. Namun tiba tiba anjing itu kembali menggigit celana si raven. Membuat penjaga tokoh itu marah dan ingin memukul anjing itu.

"pak-…"

" berhenti Iruka…" belum sempat memukul anjing itu laki-laki berambut putih memakai masker hidung menghentikan gerakan penjaga itu dengan suaranya.

"Kakashi… lihat anjing mu pakun dia menggigit celana pelanggan kita. Pantas tidak ada yang mau beli kalau setiap pelanggan yang beli disini selalu pulang dengan celana robek." Kata penjaga itu pada laki-laki itu. Si raven hanya memandangnya saja dalam hatinya ia ingin ketenangan tapi malah sama saja seperti diluar ' berisik' umpatnya dia ingin mara tapi bagai mana ingin mara kalau itu tambah akan semakin berisik.

"ah… maaf ya atas kelakuan anjing saya…-tersenyum dibalik masker hitam-…. Iruka pakun itu istimewa." Berjongkok dan mengelus kepala anjing. " nah pakun apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan pada tuan ini." 'Dia bertanya pada anjing cih… memalukan' umpat si raven.

"auk…auk…" anjing itu menggonggong dan mulai berjalan aku hanya mengikuti kedua orang didepanku 'cih idiot sekali aku bisa ikut berjalan seperti ini' umpatnya lagi, namun anjing itu tiba tiba berhenti di sebuah tumpukan rak cup ramen. Si raven hanya bisa membelakkan matanya melihat tumpukan itu seperti mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang tak mungkin kembali 'Dobe' keheningan mulai melanda suasana itu.

"ha… kenapa pakun membawa kita kesini Kakashi"

"mana ku tau Iruka." Dan pandangan mereka mengarah pada si raven, sehinga lamunan si raven buyar. " hn… apa kau mau membeli makanan ini?" tanyanya siraven hanya bisa diam karena tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Kakashi….tuan ini kesini hanya ingin membeli minuman saja bukan membeli barang ini."

"Iruka… sudah berapa kali aku bilang pakun itu 'istimewa' dia tak mungkin menunjukkan sesuatu tanpa sebab."

"memangnya aku mengerti bahasa anjing ha…" dan terjadilah perdebatan lagi antara kedua lelaki itu. Si raven hanya bisa menghelai nafas.

"Jadi… aku harus membeli barang ini." Ucapan si raven membuyarkan perdebatan itu.

"Wa..ha..ha.. anda ternyata cepat tanggap ya." Ujar lelaki bermasker itu sambil tersenyum. Tangan si raven sekarang mulai mengambil lima cap ramen dan memasukannya dalam ranjang. Setelah itu ketiga laki-laki itu berjalan menuju tempat kasir namun sayang anjing itu menggonggong lagi sehiga ketiga pria itu mengikuti mengikuti anjing itu lagi. Dan langangkah terkejutnya ketiga lelaki itu ketika anjing itu berhenti di timpukan kardus kecil.

"ha… ya ampun pakun untuk apa kau mengajak tuan ini kesini. Tuan anda tak usa membelinya." Ujar Laki-laki yang disebut iruka itu terlihat tak percaya laki-laki itu, setelah ramen anjing itu membawanya ketumpukan kardus susu ' hn…susu untuk ibu hamil, anjing aneh' umpat si raven. Namun pria bermasker itu tersentum.

"hmm…. Rupanya istri anda sedang hamil."tebak laki-laki bermasker.

"hn…maaf saya tidak mempunyai istri." Ujar si raven.

"kalau buakan istri pasti suami." Tersenyum dan memandang kearah laki-laki disebelahnya.

"Kakashi…" si laki-laki hanya bisa cengar cengir dan dipipinya terdapat seburat merah

" ah… lebih baik anda beli saja mungkin berguna." Ujar laki-laki bermasker itu dan mengambil kardus susu itu.

"hn… baiklah aku ambil lima kotak sama seperti barang tadi dan di tambah minuman yang belum sempat aku ambil, ha…. Hitung-hitung jadi pelaris toko sepi ini." Namun dalam hatinya 'chi…untuk apa aku membeli barang-barang ini, aku akan buang barang ini ke tempat sampah didepan rumah'.

"dan sebagai ucapan maaf karena kelakuan anjing saya, akan saya ganti celana anda yang rusak kelihatannya sangat mahal tuan." Ujar si kasir tadi.

" hn…tidak usa aku punya selusin dirumah." Jawab dengan angkuhnya.

" baiklah…" Si laki-laki masker hanya bisa menghelai nafas 'ha…dasar orang kaya belagu'. Namun sikasir memberikan isyarat dengan pandangan tajam seperti ingin membunuh kearahnya' kakashi' dan si pemilik nama itu bergidik ngeri.

Setelahnya ke tiga lelaki itu berjalan menuju meja kasir. Sambil menungu si raven meminum minuman yang tadi sempat tidak ia ambil di dalmam lemari kulkas. Dan setelah semuanya terhitung si raven mengeluarkan uang dan memberikannya pada kasir.

"ini kembaliannya tuan." Kata si kasir

"tidak usa berikan saja pada anjing itu untuk membeli makanan anjing." Kata si raven datar. Dan pergi meningalkan toko itu.

Dia kembali berjalan menuju mobil hitam miliknya. Dilihatnya jamtangannya ' jam 6.24' hampir setengah jam berada di dalam toko itu. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan melempar barang belanjaannya disebelah kursi kemudi. Alangkah beruntungnya ketika itu mobil kebakaran barusaja lewat. Nafas lega si raven. Dan mulai menjalankan mobil karena kemacrtan sudah mulai mereda.

.

.

.

Skip time

Laki-laki berambut raven itu keluar dari mobil yang ia kendarai setelah memarkirkannya di garasi. Tak lupa barang belanjaan tadi yang ia beli di bawa, 'chi kenapa aku membeli barang ini, tak ada gunanya' umpatnya setiap kali ia berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Namun perasaannya aneh ketika sampai didepan pintu karena teringat anikinya' loh…bukannya tadi aku ingin membuangnya ketika sampai didepan rumah' si raven berbalik dan dia terkejut mendapati anikinya, cepat-cepat ia membuka pintu rumah itu.

"Hay…. Otouto baru pulang." Sapa laki-laki yang dianggap sebagai anikinya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"hn…." Jawab si raven dengan kata dingin dan mencoba berjalan melewati laki-laki itu sebelum tahu apa yang sedang dibawahnya. Namun sebelum kakinya melangkah suara anikinya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Otouto apa yang kau beli." Pandangan laki-laki itu tak lagi mengarah pada wajah otoutonya namun pada barang yang dibawanya.

"….." si raven tak menjawab dia kembali berjalan melewati pintu rumah.

"Ha… sampai kapan kau marah pada aniki mu ini otouto." Umpat laki-laki itu sambil menutup pintu rumah dan berjalan dibelakang si raven. ' apa otouto ku mulai gila karena dia' piker si laki-laki keriput itu sambil berjalan. Datanglah seorang wanita berambut hitam mendekati si raven bersurai ayam dan si keriput.

"Wah… Itachi sudah pulang ." sapa wanita itu lalu mendekat pada si raven dan merentangkan tangannya seperti ingin memeluk si kriput a.k.a itachi, dan itachi pun ingin membalasnya. Wanita itu terus mendekati itachi tanpa memperdulikan si raven.

"Apa kau capek?" tanya si wanita sambil memeluk itachi. Tanpa sadar sasuke merasa iri pada anikinya.

"Hn… aniki bukan anak kecil lagi kaa-san." Kata siraven dengan dingin membuat kaa-sannya kaget tapi beda dengan si kriput a.k.a anikinya hanya bisa tertawa terbahak karena tingkah si otoutonya.

"ha…ha…ha… sasuke kata-katamu keterlaluan. Jika kau iri denganku aku akan minta kaa-san memeluk mu." Kata anikinya membuat sasuke memincingkan matanya dan memberi tatapan membunuh. Si raven mulai berjalan meningalkan kaa-san dan anikinya.

#Sasuke POV ON#

Di dalam setiap langkahnya pemuda itu seakan mengutuk aniki dan kaa-sannya 'kenapa-kenapa kasan kau lakukan ini? Aku sangat tersiksa, kau lebih sayang baka aniki ketimbang aku seandainya kau tahu hal yang sebenarnya baka aniki, tapi aku juga bersalah atas kejadiaan itu' kulatnya didalam hati dan mengingat kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu.

Flash back on

"hik…Naruto-chan…hik…kenapa kau melakukan ini pada kaa-san…padahal kaa-san percaya padamu…hik…." Seorang wanita berambut hitam sedang menangis diatas tempat tidurnya. Sudah seharian ini dia menangis dan tak mau keluar rumah. Namun seorang laki-laki

"Kaa-san…-laki-laki berambut raven mendekati wanita itu-…aku ingin meluruskan semuanya." Namun si wanita masih tetap menanggis seolah tak memperhatikan sang anak.

"Kaa-san….sebenarnya video yang kaa-san lihat itu palsu…" kata kata itu membuat si wanita a.k.a mikoto menoleh. "itu…hasil rekayasa saja." Dan si raven menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa sasuke…?Apa yang kau ucap itu benar." Tanya mikoto padanya.

"hai…kaa-san… aku yang melakukannya dengan Naruto, lalu aku edit."

"jadi kau dan naruto-chan melakukan itu…."

"kasan senang kan sudah jangan menanggis lagi."

"…hik… aku sudah mengusir Naruto…hik…hik…"

"kaa-san jangan menangis lagi , aku tak ingin kaa-san sedih melulu mangkannya aku katakana yang sebenarnya." Lalu mikoto menampar si raven dengan amarah.

"tak menanggis ha… setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya dan itu tadi adalah perasaan kasan padamu."

"tapi kenapa kaa-san menampar ku sakit…" Keluhnya.

"sakit mana difitnah dan diusir atau ditampar karena marah."

"tentu saja difitnah dan diusir."

"kau pasti sekarang bertanya tanya 'kenapa? kenapa? dan kenapa? Karean Naruto-chan bisa hamil…nah sekarang kau terkejutkan dan lebih buruknya lagi kaa-san sudah mengatakan jauh jauh hari sebelum kau melakukan itu dengannya dan dia sudah berjannji akan menjaga kehormatannya hingga kau siap. Kata mikoto dengan suara keras.

"tapi kasan ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku katakana… naruto hanyut disungai karena…."

"karena apa kamu…hik… hik…jadi naruto-chan bunuh diri. Kushina maafkan aku karena tak dapat menjaga Naruto-chan dan kau Sasuke aku tak akan menganggap mu sebagai anak ku lagi."

Flash back off

'chi sebenarnya waktu itu aku ingin bilang kalau naruto ditengelamkan tapi kaa-san malah berfikir aneh, sampai kapan kasan akan membencih ku'. Terus berjalan hingga membuka pintu.

#Sasuke POV OFF#

Bedahalya dengan si kriput 'sebenarnya ada masalah apa, semenjak dia menghilang, antara kaa-san dan sasuke' itulah yang menjelajahi pikiran itachi namun lamunanya dibuyarkan oleh ciuman kaa-sannya.

"Kaa-san…" buyarlah lamunan itachi.

"Jangan melamun terus." Peluk dan cium pipi dari kaa-sannya.

"Ia Kaa-san…, sebaiknya aku cepat ganti bajumu dan ajak Sasuke makan." Katanya dan akan mulai berjalan namun tiba-tiba kasannya berucap.

"Kita kedatangan tamu." Sambil berjanan menuju ruang makan, karena antara ruang tamu dan ruang makan berdekatan.

"Tamu kaa-san… –mikoto mengangguk dari jauh-… memang siapa?" Tanya Itachi pada kaa-sannya.

"Imoutonya Kyuu, dia barusaja tiba tadi siang." Jawab mikoto sambil menata piring dan meletakannya. " jangan berdiri terus cepat mandi dan ganti baju lalu makan."

"ah…ia Kaa-san." Itachi mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya meningalkan kaa-sannya yang sedang menyiapkan meja makan. Dan itachi bingung kenapa kyuu bisa memiliki imouto.

.

.

.

Skip time

Di meja makan sudah tampak terlihat ramai karena seluruh penghuni sudah berkumpul di mejanya masing-masing kecuali kyuu istri itachi dia masih sibuk membawa panci berisi sop kemakan. Itu membuat itachi merasa ia ingin membantu sang istri untuk membawakannya

"Kyuu biar aku saja." Rayu itachi sambil mendekati si pemilik nama dari arah pintu ruang makan.

"Tidak itachi kau duduk saja ini sudah hampir selesai." Itachi mengangguk dan kembali duduk. Namun ketika selesai meletakan panci sop kyuu kaget melihat bungkusan yang ada di bawah kursi Sasuke karena kebetulan kyuu meletakkan sup disebelah sasuke.

"loh…Sasuke apa ini?" tangan bebas kyuu membuka dan melihat isi kantong sembarangan tanpa izin. " Ini kan…-" belum sempat berkata sasuke sudah mengambil paksa kantong itu darinya.

"Aniki istrimu kurang ajar…. sama saja dengan mu." Marah si Sasuke membuat kyuu salah tingkah. Itachi yang melihat itu langsung member isyarat pada sang istri untuk mintamaaf. Karena mood sasuke sedang tidak baik.

"ah…maaf ya sasuke aku tidak bermaksud lancang…haaa…haa…" ucap kyuu dan menundukkan badanya. Namun Sasuke hanya diam dan acuh.

"loh…kenapa sasuke membawa kantong sampai kemeja makan segala, memang isinya apa? aku jadi penasaran." Tanya itachi pada otoutonya. Dan membuat pandangan si raven kearah anikinya.

"Hn…." Guman si raven dingin pada anikinya dan membuat semua orang hanya bisa diam.

#Sasuke POV ON#

'chi kenapa aku membawa barang nista ini sampai sini dan lagi aku tadi kok bergerak sendiri tanpa logika' umpatnya dan ia mulai mengingat kejadian sebelum berada dimeja makan.

Flash back on

Si raven terus berjalan menuju kamar sambil membawa barang belanjaannya tadi tanpa memperdulikan gurauan anikinya karena sibuk memikirkan kejadian yang ia alami. Dibukanya pintu kamar tidur miliknya lalu tak lupa menguncinya dan berjalan menuju kasur, di lemparnya kantong itu diatas kasur beserta tas kerjanya dan mulai melepas jas hitamnya duduk di tepi kasur sambil menghelai nafas karena lelah. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur untuk sesaat karena semua badan tersa pegal, melongarkan ikat dasinya agar tidak gerah. Setelah dirasa nyaman si raven mencoba berguling di atas kasur agar rasa pegal dipunggungnya hilang. Tak disangka ia mengingat kata-kata si peria bermasker hitam itu 'istri' dan mulai membuka isi kantong itu di lihatnya cup ramen itu dan mengambilnya. Dipandang dan diputar berkali-kali akan sama saja itu tetap ramen. Tapi bukan itu yang sedang dia pikirkan 'seandainya dobe masih ada aku tak sia-sia membeli barang ini' umpatnya dan mulai mengambil barang ke dua ini yang membuat pikiranya janggal kenapa dia juga membeli barang yang lebih aneh ' cih…apa lagi ini rasanya memuakkan…' umpatnya lagi namun tiba-tiba ia terulas sebua bayangan dirinya yang sedang membuatkan susu dan memberikannya pada seorang yang di cintainya, 'seandainya dia masih ada aku bisa membuatkannya minuman ini dan memberikannya' umpatnya lagi. Rasanya jika ia ingin sekali menemukan orang itu dan mencintainya dengan tulus.

Flash back off

Rasanya bila diingat hatinya seperti disiksa beribu jarum. Setelah berkalut dia mencoba menenangkan diri dan pergi mandi. Namun setelah mandi entah kenapa perasaannya menyuruh untuk membawa barang itu bersamanya menuju ruang makan.

#Sasuke POV OFF#

"ah…ya kita kedatangan seorang tamu, Kyuu panggilkan Naru-chan kesini…. Kita akan segera makan." Kata wanita itu. Membuat si raven membelakkan mata.

"ia…kaa-san." Kyuu yang dimintai tolong segera berjalan menuju tangga dan menaikinya hinga menghilang di atas tangga menjauhi ruang makan. Tanpa ada yang memperhatikan si raven. Si raven kini pikirannya sedang berkalut karena sebuah nama tadi 'Naru-chan jangan jangan Dobe, apa dia pulang' tiba-tiba senyum tipis bertenger di bibirnya namun dia berfikir apa itu nama sang istrinya, pemikirannya berubah tak mungkin orang itu pulang begitu saja karena yang tahu keadaan dan kejadian yang seseungguhnya hanya dia seorang, dan tak mungkin 'Kyuubi menyayangi Naruto, dia kan membencinya. Jadi siapa Naru-chan itu' terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri namun sebuah suara membuyarkan keheninganya. Dan menoleh pada objek.

"ah…Naru-chan ayo cepat kesini." Memangil dan melambaikan tangan kepada orang yang dipanggil masih diatas tangga. Naruto memakai dres longgar panjang hinga mata kaki.

"ia …Kaa-san." Memangil sambil berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Dan si raven yang melihatnya hanya bisa terbelak dan ada perasaan kawatir. Namun tiba-tiba kyuubi ingin melarang naruto.

"Naru ja..…-" ucap kyuu terhenti karena ada yang menyambung kata-katanya.

"…-jangan menuruni tangga dengan berlari seperti itu itu tak baik untuk kehamilan mu, Dobe… ingat itu." Ucap si raven karena merasakan hal aneh didalam hatinya karena merasa over protect pada orang yang baru saja ia temui . Dan semua yang mendengar kata itu membelakkan mata.

"ia…ia… Teme aku mengerti." Ucapnya pada laki-laki itu sesampainya ia melewati tangga itu dan terusberjalan hinga keheningan terjadi.

#Sasuke POV ON#

"Naru ja..…-"

"…-jangan menuruni tangga dengan berlari seperti itu itu tak baik untuk kehamilan mu, Dobe… ingat itu." Ucap si raven karena merasakan hal aneh didalam hatinya 'loh aku kok ngomong kayak gitu padanya seperti over protect tapi kalau dilihat dia mirip dobe cuma rambutnya kok panjang apa dia memanjangkan rambutnya eh tunggu tadi aku juga bilang kalu dia hamil kok aku bisa berkata seperti itu ya, belum tentu dia hamil lagi pula baju itu tidak ketat dan perutnya kan tak terlihat menonjol' pikirannya kalut dan terus berfikir tentang ucapannya tadi

#Sasuke POV OFF#

.

.

.

#Naruto POV ON#

"…-jangan menuruni tangga dengan berlari seperti itu itu tak baik untuk kehamilan mu, Dobe… ingat itu."

"ia…ia… Teme aku mengerti." Ucapnya pada laki-laki itu sesampainya ia melewati tangga. 'Cih sebenarnya ada apa padaku kenapa aku tadi langsung menyahutinya, dan lagi kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku hamil, aku kan baru bertemu denganya apa pakaian ini terlalu ketat ya, chi ini kan dres loggar tak mungkin' dan dia juga mulai berkalut dengan ucapanya tadi.

#Naruto POV OFF#

.

.

.

"loh… Sasuke kenapa kau bisa tahu kalu Naru-chan hamil?" kata laki-laki berambut orange a.k.a kyuubi. Dan Sasuke pun kaget setengah mati karena yang di pikirkannya benar. Begitu juga Naruto dia juga langsung kaget ternyata sasuke juga tak tahu kalau dia sedang hamil.

"Kyuu apa itu benar." Tanya sang suami.

"Ku kan seorang dokter seharusnya sudah tahu." Sambil menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke kursi.

"Dia kan memakai dres longgar mana mungkin aku tahu Kyuu." Sambil membalikkan piring. "loh…tapi sasuke kok tahu ya…-dan sasuke hanya ber hn saja-….apa itu filling saja." Ucap kyuu dan Sambil berfikir.

"Naru-chan ayo duduk…-naruto binggung duduk dimana-…umm duduk disebelah sasuke saja ya kau tahu sasuke kan." Kata wanita itu dan menunjuk sebelah kirinya terdapat sasuke orang yang dimaksud. Namun ketika akan duduk naruto melihat kantong belanjaan yang aneh diatas tempat duduk lalu mengangkat tanpa sengaja terbuka.

"apa ini wah… cap Ramen ini kesukaan ku…-sambil matanya berbinar-binar-…eh ini susu untuk ibu hamil." Si pirang tak percaya atas apa yang ia temukan sedangkan semua orang memandang kearah sasuke karena barang yang ia beli.

"wah otouto kau hari ini aneh… bisa membeli barang seperti itu." kata itachi.

"hn…"jawab sasuke.

"jadi ini barang milik Ta-…" kata sipirang terputus.

"…-milik mu untukmu saja Dobe, aku tadi tanpa sengaja membelinya." Balas si raven.

"hai…arigato…tapi jangan panggil aku dobe ya." Kata si pirang.

"hn…"

#Sasuke POV ON#

"jadi ini barang milik Ta-…" kata sipirang terputus.

"…-milik mu untukmu saja Dobe, aku tadi tanpa sengaja membelinya." Balasa si raven.

'kenapa dia suka ramen persis naruto' piker siraven.

#Sasuke POV OFF#

.

.

.

"Naru-chan ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

"Ia…Kyuu-nii, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruko salam kenal, aku Imouto kyuu-nii." Dan membungkukan badan kepada semua orang.

"Naru-chan disebelahmu adalah Sasuke." Kata Kyuu.

"hn..." gumanya dingin sambil menjabat tangan

"Disebelah kiri nii-san mu ini adalah Itachi."

"hay aku Uchiha Itachi suami Nii-san mu." Berkata sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat tanganya.

"Apa kyuu-nii menikah dengan laki-laki." Kata-kata itu sukses membuat kyuu menundukkan wajahnya.

"anehya" balas kyuu.

"tidak" kata naruto.

"Hn... yang aneh itu kau tiba-tiba hamil pasti kau merayu seseorang" kata si raven.

"apa aneh , dengar ya aku tak tahu apa-apa tiba tiba aku bangun dan keadaan ku sudah divonis hamil. Menurutmu bagai mana?ha…" marah si pirang dan berkucuran air mata. Seorang wanita berlari dan menenangkan naruto. Mikoto menghapus air mata naruto.

"Sudah …sudah…lebih baik kita makan dulu kelihatanya Naru-chan tidak ingin mengigat hal itu." Kata mikoto dan kembali ke tempat duduknya namun ketika akan kembali dia melirik kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan benci. Namun tanpa disangka itachi melihatnya dan mulai berfikir lagi. Dan semuanya mulai makan tanpa suara karena si pemilik rumah sudah bersuara.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain terdapat dua seorang laki-laki memiliki warnah rambut berbeda hitam dan kuning sedang memarahi wanita, sekertaris bawahan si pirang.

" apa…kau sudah memeriksanya" umpat laki-laki pirang.

"ia tuan dan hasilnya sama saja kita mengalami kebangkrutan yang besar…" kata wanita berambut ungu.

"berapa kerugiannya…" Tanya si pria berambut raven.

"sekitar 65%...pak Uchiha-sama" menjawab sambil melihat berkas.

Brak! Bunyi meja.

"cih aku bias rugi sebesar itu Fugaku…" umpat si pirang dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan melihat layar computer.

Si raven mendekat dan berada di depannya.

"Sabar Minato…." Kata si raven. Si pirang hanya bias memegang kepalanya karena semua jerih payahnya hamper 20th hilang sudah.

"apa mereka sudah bergerak…" Tanya si pirang

"mungkin…"balas si raven

"kuu…kuu…kuu… berarti aku akan segera mati dan berkumpul dengan Kushina…" kata si pirang sambil menutup mata.

"Bukan kau tapi kita… kita yang akan mati ditangan mereka." Kata si raven dengan dingin.

'KAMI AKAN IKUT PERMAINANMU…DENGAN SENANG HATI'

Guman mereka berdua dalam hati masing masing.

-TBC-

wahh... akhirnya jadi juga.

naruto : wah haki makasih ya atas bayarannya tapi kok pakai susu juga malah untuk ibu hamil

haki: bonus...!

sasuke: mana bayaran ku

haki: sabar masih ada waktu... emang loe minta apa.

sasuke: nge rape naru...(sambil tersenyum mesum dan naruto bergidik ngeri)

haki: jadi gak mau tomat... (sasuke geleng kepala)...gue...(sasuke nyiapin chidori...)...mmmturutiiiiinn

tingalin review ja..

Jangan lupa review yaaaa…..


	5. Chapter 5

Cerita sebelumnya

Di tempat lain terdapat dua seorang laki-laki memiliki warnah rambut berbeda hitam dan kuning sedang memarahi wanita, sekertaris bawahan si pirang.

" apa…kau sudah memeriksanya" umpat laki-laki pirang.

"ia tuan dan hasilnya sama saja kita mengalami kebangkrutan yang besar…" kata wanita berambut ungu.

"berapa kerugiannya…" Tanya si pria berambut raven.

"sekitar 65%...pak Uchiha-sama" menjawab sambil melihat berkas.

Brak! Bunyi meja.

"cih aku bias rugi sebesar itu Fugaku…" umpat si pirang dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan melihat layar computer.

Si raven mendekat dan berada di depannya.

"Sabar Minato…." Kata si raven. Si pirang hanya bias memegang kepalanya karena semua jerih payahnya hamper 20th hilang sudah.

"apa mereka sudah bergerak…" Tanya si pirang

"mungkin…"balas si raven

"kuu…kuu…kuu… berarti aku akan segera mati dan berkumpul dengan Kushina…" kata si pirang sambil menutup mata.

"Bukan kau tapi kita… kita yang akan mati ditangan mereka." Kata si raven dengan dingin.

'KAMI AKAN IKUT PERMAINANMU…DENGAN SENANG HATI'

Guman mereka berdua dalam hati masing-masing.

* * *

chapter 5

Judul: Maafkan aku Naruto

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru , ItaKyu

Warning: AU, GE-je, OOC, BoyXBoy, Typos,

Lemon gak jamin author pemula(amatir), Mpreg mungkin.

Uchiha (Uzumaki)Naruto : 20th

Uchiha Sasuke : 23th

Uchiha (Namikaze)Kyuubi : 24th

Uchiha Itachi : 24th

Uchiha (Yamanaka) Ino : 22th

Uchiha Sai :23th

wah makasih dah review maaf nih haki gak bisa balas sekali lagi maaf, mungkin chapter depan bisa mungkin.

baca aja ya kalau udah baca jangan lupa tinggalin Review nya.

No like, Don't Read!

* * *

Chapter 5

Setelah berguman si pirang melirik kearah si raven yang masih memandang dengan muka datar. Tiba-tiba si raven mengeryitkan alisnya karena risih dipandang terus dan mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan topik lain.

"minato…" panggilnya dan membuat orang dipanggil berguman 'hn' lalu si raven mulai berjalan menuju jendela dan memandang keluar seperti isyarat padahal dia sedang berfikir. Minanto mengerti dan menyuruh sekertarisnya keluar, karena tak ada yang mau membuka suara akhirnya minato memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Fugaku lebih baik kau pulang dan melihat keadaan perusahaanmu." Kata minato dan mulai berjalan mendekati fugaku. Fugaku merasa risih karena didekati akhirnya berjalan menjauhi minato dan duduk dikursi. Minato mencoba mendekati fugaku tapi naas fugaku menjauhinya lagi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, karena kesal akhirnya dia mencoba memukul meja.

Jebrak….!

Dan sukses menghentikan langkah fugaku lalu berbalik kearah minato yang masih menetralkan efek pukilan tadi. Dilihatnya minato mulai berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja. Apa kau tak kawatir…?" kata minato dengan suara keras.

"Tidak…, kau tenang saja." Katanya dan berbalik, si pirang mulai terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, berfikir langkah apa yang diambil oleh temannya.

"Jiraya-sama sudah mengutus dua orang untuk memantau keadaan selama dua bulan kedepan." Kata si raven, membuat si pirang mengangkat kepalanya.

"Siapa?" tanya si pirang dengan nada dingin. Si raven mengeleng.

"Yang aku dengar mereka perempuan dan laki-laki, si perempuan hanya perlu memberikan laporan pendapatan dan pengeluaran perusahaan selama dua dulan kepada ku, si laki-laki hanya mengawasinya agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada si wanita dan dia juga bertugas melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahan ku sebagai perwakilan dari Namikaze." Tutur Fugaku panjang lebar membuat minato bingung.

"Kenapa harus wanita? Apa dia orang luar? Chi… suruh Sasuke saja yang memberikan laporan itu padamu bereskan." Kata dan tanya sekaligus dengan nada marah si pirang karena mendengar kata wanita.

"Kenapa harus wanita aku tidak tahu. Sekertariskan memang harus wanita, tapi kau tenang saja dia tingal dikediaman ku jadi bukan orang luar sedangkan si laki-laki dia salah satu karyawan diperusahaan mu. Dan aku tahu betul sifat anak ku itu dia akan melakukan berbagai macam cara agar aku memperhatikannya lebih tepatnya mengakuinya." Kata si raven dan mulai melangkah menjauhi si pirang yang masih terdiam namun dilangkah ke tujuh tepat didepan pintu.

"Kelihatannya anakmu Kyuubi semakin membenci mu."ucap si raven.

"Biarkan saja dia membenci ku agar ia tidak ikut terpaut dalam masalah ini." Jawab si pirang.

"Apa kau yakin mereka hanya mengincar kita?"si raven berbalik menghadap si pirang.

"Aku pun berfikir demikian, tapi kau tenang saja mereka hanya mengincar pemilik perusahaan." Si pirang menatap si raven dari tempat ia duduk.

"ketakutan ku hanya satu mereka ingin menghabisi seluruh keturunan keluarga kita dari akar hinga ujung demi mendapat suatu pengakuan." Kata si raven dan menatap sipirang yang sedang mematung.

#Minato POV ON#

Setelah fugaku mengatakan itu aku kembali mengigat masa mudaku dulu. Si pirang muali mengingat kejadian di mana tou-sannya a.k.a Namikaze Jiraiya menceritakan padanya suatu kejadian yang membingungkan pada saat usianya masih muda dan itu membuat berubah sifatnya.

.

.

Flash back on

Di taman belakang Mansion Namikaze terdapat dua anak laki-laki berambut pirang namun berbeda bentuk. Si pirang yang pertama memiliki bentuk rambut jabrik dan si pirang yang ke dua memiliki rambut lurus. Si pirang pertama sedang asyik membaca buku sedangkan si pirang ke dua sedang bermain bola. Karena bosan bermain bola si pirang kedua memandang si pirang pertama.

"Aniki…." Ucap si pirang kedua namun si pirang pertama tak meyahitinya masih asyik membaca buku. Karena tak disahuti dia mencoba memanggilnya lagi.

"Aniki…." Ucapnya lagi. Tetap tak ada respon.

"Ani-…."

"Diamlah Dei kau tak lihat Aniki mu sedang apa ha…?" marahnya pada sang adik membuat sang adik membalikkan muka.

"uhh…. Padahal kan aku ingin megajak Aniki main aku sendirian lagi." Katanya lirih dan tak terdengar oleh si kakak karena terlalu asyik membaca. Dan dia mulai menendang bola tanpa semangat.

Mereka berdua adalah kedua keturunan namikaze si pirang pertama memiliki rambut jabrik adalah Namikaze Minato sedangkan si pirang ke dua memiliki rambut lurus adalah Namikaze Deidara. Minato dan Deidara memiliki umur yang berbeda 17 dan 14 tahun, sifat mereka juga tak sama Minato bersifat dingin namun mudah emosi sedangkan Daidara bersifat periang dan semangat. Meskipun Minato bersifat dingin tapi disaat Deidara demam dan dirumah tak ada siapa-siapa hanya maid dan butler kaa-san dan tou-san nya sedang keluar sehinga Minato merawat Deidara hinga sembuh dipagi hari. Daidara ingin berterimakasih tapi kakaknya tak menyahuti ucapanya dan bermuka cuek, dia menjadi sedih tapi tak apa kakak diluar memang terlihat seperti itu tapi dari dalam dia sangat baik. Tapi sifatnya berubah jika temannya datang Uchiha Fugaku, Minato yang tak pernah tersenyum pada Deidara malah tersenyum pada temannya. Keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha memang memiliki hubungan dekat, kedua keluarga ini sejak lama ingin bersatu namun bagai mana lagi kedua keluarga ini selalu dikaruniai anak laki-laki, meskipun laki-laki bisa menikah tetap saja tak mungkin bisa member keturunan.

"Minato… " Tiba-tiba sebua suara memanggil. Minato yang tahu itu suara siapa menutup bukunya lalu berbalik dan memandang orang tersebut.

"oh…. Hai Fugaku." Sapanya dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Deidara masih bermain dengan bolanya karena dia tahu kalau temannya datang pasti anikinya akan mengobrol lama tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.

"Masih mencari jawaban atas kegagalan mu?" Tanyanya pada Si Pirang. Si pirang masih berjalan mendekati si raven.

"Ya… begitulah, bagaimana dengan mu apa kau sudah tahu jawabannya?" tanya si pirang

"Entah lah… apa kaa-san mu belum pulang?" tanya si raven, si pirang menggeleng.

"Tapi kau tenang saja nanti malam Kaa-san akan pulang aku akan mencoba menanyakannya."

"Baiklah aku tunggu jawabannya." Si pirang mengannguk. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar.

"Wah ternyata kalian ada di sini ." ucap seorang laki-laki berambut putih pemimpin Namikaze a.k.a Namikaze Jiraiya dan disebelahnya terdapat seorang yang memakai topeng persis permen a.k.a Uchiha Tobi. Mereka sudah berteman sejak lama ya seperti Minato dan Fugaku.

"Deidara … Minato … Fugaku … kemari." Kata tobi dan membuat ketiga tiganya mendekat. Jiraiya mendekati Minato dan Deidara sedangkan Fugaku berjalan kearah Tobi a.k.a Tou-sannya agar tak mencampuri urusannya.

"Minato… Daidara … Tou-san ingin bertanya. Apa salah satu dari kalian mau memimpin perusahaan Tou-san?" Tanyanya pada anaknya. Lalu berpandang pada anak pertamanya Minato namun dia malah diam. Tapi sebuah suara dari sang adik membuyarkan suasana hening.

"Waaa senang sekali bisa bisa memimpin perusahaan sebesar itu." Kata Deidara.

"Jadi Dei ingin memimpin perusahaan Tou-san." Katanya sambil tersenyum pada sang anak.

"Mau sekali Tou-san tapi Dei punya impian yang lain."

"Impian? Apa itu." Tanyanya sambil mengusap usap kepala anaknya.

"Ingin menjadi seperi Kaa-san bisa menyembuhkan orang." Jawabnya.

"hmm… memang siapa yang ingin kau sembuhkan?"

"Aniki… aku ingin menyembuhkan Aniki agar tak bersifat dingin dan cuek biar tak cepat tua …hi..hi..hi... dan juga menjaga keluarga ini bila sakit tak perlu jauh-jauh biar aku yang menyembuhkan." Katanya sambil menepuk dada. Minato melihat adiknya 'apa segitu bencinya kau pada ku dei' katanya dalam hati.

"ya…ya …Tou-san doakan kamu jadi dokter hebat." Sambil mengangguk kepala. Lalu pandangan laki-laki berambut puti itu mengarah pada anak pertamanya.

"hmm… sudah jelas kan Tou-san." Kata si pirang dan tou-sannya sudah mengerti. Lalu seorang butler yang memiliki garis di hidung mendatangi mereka.

"Namikaze-sama jamuannya makan malam sudah siap." Ucapnya si butler sambil menundukkan badan.

"Ya kami akan kesana kau kembalilah." Jawab jiraiya.

"Baik Namikaze-sama saya undur diri." Katanya lalu si butler itu pergi.

"Ayoo… makan." Kata Deidara, Dan mereka berjalan keruang makan bersama sama. Melahap semua yang tersedia.

.

-skip time-

Setelah acara makan malam keluarga Uchiha tidak langsung pulang mereka adalah tamu dan akan menginap di Mansion Namikaze selama semalam. Karena ada sesuatu yang akan di katakana kepada penerus perusahaan yang hanya diketahui seorang penerus perusahaan terdahulu. Rahasia ini disimpan dan diceritakan mereka yang ingin memimpin perusahaan dan disinilah kengerian dan kesadisan, yaitu bayangan dari suatu perusahaan yang terus berjaya di ikuti nama klaimnya hinga bertahun-tahun bahkan berabat-abat lamanya.

Cekrek…! Suara pintu ditutup dari luar.

"Tou-san…" kata si pirang.

"Apa Deidara Sudah tidur Minato?" tanyanya dan minato pun mengangguk.

" Bagus kalau begitu kita pergi ke ruang rahasia Namikaze di bawah tatami ruang tengah Fugaku dan Tou-sannya sudah menunggu." Ajak tou-sannya. Minato hanya bisa mengangguk dan berjalan di belakang tou-sannya. Ini memang sudah tengah malam dan semua penghuni sudah tidur.

-skip time-

Ruang sempit berbebtuk persegi berukuran 5x5 meter muat untuk 15 orang tapi disini hanya ada tiga orang dewasa berambut pirang, putih, dan hitam. dan dua orang remaja berambut pirang dan raven. Ketiga orang itu menghadap kepada kedua remaja tersebut dengan muka serius di belakang orang itu terdapat lambing api .

"Ini adalah cerita yang diturunkan dari nenek moyang terdahulu hinga generasi sekarang. Tentang kekuatan dan kekuasaan klaim, juga rahasia dibalik perusahaan…-keheningan di ruangan itu terjadi-… Tidak ada yang boleh bersuara atau bertanya selama bercerita apa kalian paham. Kalian hanya bisa bertanya ketika kami memengal cerita ini lama atau aku mempersilahkan kalian bertanya." Ucap laki-laki itu. Dan kedua orang remaja itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jiraiya cepat ceritakan karena ini sudah malam." Ucap perempuan disebelah kanan laki-laki itu.

"Ia… sabar Tsunade. Tobi siapa dulu yang akan bercerita." Katanya sambil melihat orang di sebelah kirinya.

"Tentu saja kau Jiraya, kau yang memulainya."

"ha baiklah…"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Tou-san dan Kaa-san ceritakan dan juga Tobi ji-san?" tanya pria berambut pirang pada orang tuanya. Dan siraven hanya diam karena pertanyaannya sama.

"hmmm… begini kita mulai saja ceritanya nanti kau juga mengerti…"

"Baik…. Tou-san/Jiraiya oji-san." Ucap kedua anak itu bersama. Lalu si laki-laki berambut hitam mulai bercerita.

"Dulu untuk menunjukkan suatu kekuasaan pada orang lain dengan menunjukan kekuatan klaimnya, semakin tingi dan terkenalnya klaim yang dimiliki maka pengaruhnya akan sangat besar. Dan klaim yang terkenal waktu itu adalah Klan Namikaze dan Uchiha. Klan kita. Ada suatu masalah kedua klaim ini memiliki masalah yang sama mereka sama memiliki dua anak laki-laki yang tak mau mengalah satu sama lainnya. Klan Namikaze dan Uchiha berteman karena kekuasaannya sejajar, untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini para pemimpin antar klaim pergi ke kuil Uzumaki dan berdoa disana. Selang beberapa hari pemimpin kuil itu mendapatkan suatu gambaran yang katanya:

# Aku berkata ini adalah sebuah doa dan kutukan, akan ada sistim keluarga utama dan keluarga cabang di masing masing klaim. Keluarga utama adalah pemimpin dari klaim tersebut dan keluarga cabang harus mengabdi pada keluarga utama. Keluarga utama adalah keluarga yang dikaruniai memiliki anak laki-laki, sedangkan keluarga cabang bisa memiliki anak laki-laki dan prempuan. Keluarga cabang bisa menjadi keluarga utama jika anak mereka laki-laki semua karena anak dari keluarga utama memiliki anak laki-laki dan perempuan#

Itu yang diucap oleh Pendeta kuil Uzumaki. Karea anak mereka belum ada yang menika sehinga untuk menentukannya pendeta itu berkata seperti itu. Apa kalian paham?" tanya orang itu dan mereka mengangguk.

"Jadi masut Jiraiya Oji-san kita ini keluarga utama."

"Ku benar Fugaku."

"Apa sistim keluarga itu masih ada Tou-san." Jiraya masih berfikir karena seingatnya dia tak suka mendengarkan cerita sejara yang membingungkan itu.

"Sudah tidak ada ." Kata wanita berambut pirang itu tegas.

"Apa masud Kaa-san."

"ia apa maksud Tsunade Ba-san." Tanya si raven. Tsunade memutar otaknya dan berfikir apa kah ini tepat untuk di ceritakan pada anak-anak ini, tentang kengerian yang sesungguhnya. Jiraiya dan Tobi memandang Tsunade.

"Ini harus ku ceritakan harus…. agar kalian mengerti. Harus…harus…" Dan Tsunade mulai brecerita.

"Ini adalah kengerian yang sesunguhnya akibat kutukan itu. Memang benar keluarga utama semuanya melahirkan anak laki-laki namun itu hanya berlangsung selama 6 generasi di Klaim Namikaze saja tidak di Klan Uchiha karena aturan Uchiha dan Namikaze berbeda dan aku akan menceritakan tentang aturan Klan Namikaze sedangkan Tobi akan menceritakan aturan Klan Uchiha. Pada generasi ke 6 keluarga cabang memiliki anak laki-laki semua dan itu adalah kabar baik dan juga jalan untuk diakui keberadaannya. Namun hal itu hanya bertahan selama 2 generasi. Karena keluarga cabang yang ingin diakui dan memimpin mereka ketahuan membunu bayi dan janin yang merupakan anak perempuan. Kesadisan mereka bukan hanya di situ tapi mereka juga mengancam dan membunuh ibu yang memiliki bayi perempuan. Dan ternyata hal itu baru terkuat pada generasi ke 3 keluarga cabang. Lalu pada generasi ke 9 aturan itu ditentang karena tingkat kesadisan yang terjadi sehingga sistim keluarga utama dan cabang dihapus. Keluarga cabang menyimpan perasaan menyakitkan di hati mereka dan tak terima sehinga menuntut balas akibat kepemimpinan mereka yang singkat dan itu berahir pada kepemimpinan Baa-san dan Ojii-san mu Minato."

Flash back off

'Dan gara-gara itu semua Baa-san dan Ojii-san harus mati demi hilangnya sistim itu dan membuat perjanjian yang hanya memihak sebelah saja, chi… persetan dengan perjanjian itu kalau aku harus kehilangan semua orang yang kusayang.' Guman si pirang dalam hati setelah pikirannya kalud dalam masalalunya.

#Minato POV OFF#

#Fugaku POV ON#

Si raven yang melihat itu mencoba membuka suara agar sipirang tak merasa bersalah.

"tapi jika mereka melanggar perjanjian maka kita bisa melawan mereka." Kata si raven. Dan keheningan terjadi karena si pirang tak membalas katanya, si raven juga mulai mengigat masa lalunya.

Flash back on

"….- dan itu berahir pada kepemimpinan Baa-san dan Ojii-san mu Minato." Kata Tsunade Ba-san. Setelah mendengar cerita dari kaa-san minato tiba-tiba Tobi menyambung cerita itu.

"Apa yang kalian dengar dari Jiraiya dan Tsunade benar, dan ini adalah sejara keluarga uchiha. Klan Uchiha juga menganut sistim keluarga cabang dan utama namun mereka hanya mengandalkan otak dan kecerdasan mereka untuk membangun klannya. Siapa yang lebih unggul dia yang memimpin klan, entah dari keluarga cabang atau keluarga utama dan itu makin atau malah lebih para dari sejara Namikaze. Karena klan keluarga utama memiliki kepintaran yang lebih dari keluarga cabang. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama karena anak dari keluarga utama memiliki anak perempuan dan keluarga cabang laki-laki mereka saling mencintai dan disitulah awal dari semua kejadian. Dan juga disitulah awal dari pernikahan sesama klan. Mereka membuat suatu perjanjian

#jika anak keluarga utama memiliki anak perempuan maka harus menika dengan keluarga cabang yang memiliki anak laki-laki agar klaim uchiha tak mati dan anak yang lebih unggul (pintar) akan menjadi penerus keluarga utama dan yang satunya harus menjadi penerus keluarga cabang#

Perjanjian itu memiliki dampak lain yaitu pemberontakan pada era cucu mereka laki-laki. Anak keluarga utama sebenarnya pintar namun dia agak tertutup (pendiam) sehinga ide dan gagasan pemikirannya tidak tersampaikan. Sedangkan anak keluarga cabang lebih tegas dan semangat. Jadi ada yang tak senang karena keluarga cabang lebih unggul, dan mereka melakukan pembrontakan dan terjadilah pembunuhan didalam klaim uchiha kedua cucu laki-laki itu mati karena saling bertarung. Namun mereka memiliki anak dan anak mereka tak pernah akur saling menghina dan pendendam dan di situlah system keluarga cabang hilang. Dan mereka menganut sistim keluarga Namikaze namun agak berbeda.

#yaitu keluarga utama akan tetap menjadi keluarga utama meski anak mereka perempuan atau laki-laki dan keluarga cabang harus membantu demi keakuran dalm klan#

Tapi nyatanya tidak keluarga cabang lebih mengutamakan ego mereka sehinga selalu saja ada pertentangan. Jika ada apa-apa dengan keluarga cabang berarti keluarga utama harus bertanggung jawab.

Flash back off

'dan karena itu juga aku kehilangan mereka chi… kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu' itu yang di pikirkan si raven.

#Fugaku POV OFF#

Karena si pirang tak menyahit kata katanya lagi fugaku mencoba melakukan pembicaraan lagi. Namun tiba-tiba minato membuka mulutnya.

"Obito…Rin…" kata si pirang lirih. Lalu si raven berjalan menuju meja si pirang.

Jebrak…! Bunyi meja di pukul.

"Jangan kau ucap nama itu lagi. Seolah ini semua salah ku… dan jangan coba-coba mencari masalah dengan ku Minato." kata si raven. Lalu duduk berhadapan dengan si pirang. Si pirang lalu memandang mata hitam itu terlihat penuh amara.

"Memangnya hanya kau saja yang merasa bersalah mereka juga temanku. Terlebih Rin dia sudah kuanggap imouto ku sendiri dan kita berempat selalu bersama…." Lalu keduanya terdiam.

" Bagai mana dengan Yuki dia adalah cinta pertamaku dan Kaze suami Yuki, bukankah kau berjanji akan melindungi Yuki." Kata si raven.

"ia…ia… aku tahu dan ini semua gara-gara kedua tua Bangka itu dan gara-gara dia juga Baa-san dan Jii-san meninggal." Balas si pirang.

"Perjanjian itu…!" guman si raven. Dan suasana hening terjadi. Mereka mengingat perjanjian itu di pikiran masing-masing. Yang isi dari perjanjian itu adalah hal yang membuat keluarga utama harus menuruti keluarga cabang demi terselesaikanya konflik tanpa ada tumpah dara lagi karena kedua teman mereka Rin dan Obito serta baa-san dan jii-san Minato harus mati dan bersatunya keluarga cabang antara keluarga cabang uchiha dan namikaze (yaiyalah keluarga utama kan laki-laki semua masa bisa bersatu: tapi itakyu?). Dan hasil perjanjian itu adalah pembagian pendapatan saham perusahaan yang tak seimbang, keluarga utama namikaze hanya mendapat 73% dan keluarga cabang 27% lebih banya 17% dari perjanjian awal, namun tidak hanya itu saja sebelum sampai kekeluarga utama harus melewati keluarga cabang lebih dulu , sehinga muncul koruptor yang dilakukan oleh keluarga cabang, dan keluarga utama selalu mengalami kerugian yang besar. Dan setelah perjanjian itu dibuat Jii-san dan Baa-san Minato harus meningal ditangan pemimpin keluarga cabang dan terjadi teragedi bunuh diri di keluarga cabang yaitu Yuki anak keluarga cabang tewas menyusul Jii-san dan Baa-san Minato, karena Yuki sangat menyayangi mereka dan sebaliknya.

"Jika dulu Jii-san dan Baa-san mu tak ada Minato mungkin aku tak akan mengenal Yuki dan mungkin Yuki sudah tidak ada sejak dulu aku sangat sangat berterimakasih pada mereka." Kata si raven membukak keheningan.

"Memang mereka sangat menyayangi Yuki seperti cucu sendiri karena memang mereka tak mempunyai cucu perempuan." Balas si pirang.

Jebrak…! Suara meja dipukul karena frustasi.

"Jika saja anak Yuki laki-laki mungkin Tua Bangka itu tak akan membunuhnya." Uja si raven.

"chi… istrinya sendiri yang mencintainya ia bunuh setelah melahirkan Yuki." Kata si pirang.

"Apa ia juga akan membunuh Ino? Cucunya sendiri!" tanya si raven, sipirang hanya menggeleng.

"Kita lihat saja,…. Semoga anaknya laki-laki." Jawab si pirang. Jiwa seorang paman.

"Laki-laki… itu sama dengan kita mati." Kata si raven.

"hm… katanya kau cinta Yuki tapi kau sama anaknya tak suka." Kata si pirang

"Itu karena dia sudah dipengaruhi tua Bangka itu…-hening-… Apa kau masih ingat kata terahir dalam perjanjian…-si pirang kaget dan lalu mengangguk-… di akhir perjanjian semua ini akan berakhir jika keluarga utama namikaze memiliki anak perempuan dan kau ingat acarah pesta pernikahan mu dengan Kushina…-Minato mengangguk lagi-… setelah acara perjanjian sebulan berlalu dan kaa-san dan jii-san mu masih ada, tepat di acarah pesta pernikahan mu Inoichi-sama a.k.a tua Bangka itu tertawa… dan mengejek mu." Kata si raven sehingga si pirang mengingat kembali acara waktu itu.

Flash back on

Suasana pesta yang sempurna keluarga utama namikaze para undangan datang dari segala klaim.

"uwahhhaahaa…. Keponakanku akhirnya menikah…-sambil menjabat tangan minato-…semoga kamu bisa memiliki anak perempuan dan…-melihat arah kaa-san dan jii-san-… perjanjian kita berakhir…. Namun tak mungkin kalian bisa memiliki anak perempuan… uwahhhhaaa…" kata inoichi. Lalu aku melihat baa-san dan jii-san serta kaa-san dan tou-san pandanganya mengarah pada Inoichi oji-san.

"Tenang saja Minato cucuku, kau akan punya anak perempuan dan kau…-menunjuk arah oji-san-… Inoichi akan mati." Kata baa-san yang disebelahnya ada Kushina yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Oji-san hanya tertawa lantah. Lalu aku melihat kaa-san memegang tangan kushina.

"Kushina sayang tenanglah aku yakin anak mu pasti perempuan."

"ia baa-san aku bersupah." Jawab kushina dan dapat di lihat oji-san sangat benci kata-kata dan suasana itu karena baa-san ku berasal dari klaim uzumaki dan kata-katanya adalah sebuah doa serta kutukan dari jaman nenek moyang dulu.

Flash back off

" ya dan untung saja Daidara tak muncul waktu itu… dan kau jangan senang dulu … Danzo dan Inoichi oji-san telah bersatu dan karena kebobohan mu Obito dan Rin tiada." Kata si pirang.

"ha… berapa kali aku katakana jangan kau sebut nama itu lagi, memang benar Obito lebih pintar dari ku tapi, kau juga tak tahu kecelakaan itu adalah sabotase atau keinginan mereka … dan kau tenang saja aku hanya tingal menyerahkan perusahaan ku pada anaknya saja dan abra…kadabra…ber-…" kata si raven terpotong.

"Beres… itu yang mau kau katakana dan kita mati…"kata si pirang.

"Jika mati yang hanya bisa membuat kita tenang aku pilih jalan itu." Kata si raven.

"ahh… kau…-sambil menunjuk fugaku yang diam-…memang benar ya… kau itu lebih boboh ketimbang tampang mu yang datar itu… pantas saja Danzo tak ingin kau mengurus perusahaan dan lebih memilih Obito." Kata si pirang

"hey… aku ini pintar… Obito saja yang bodoh mau mati dengan cara semudah itu ditangan ayahnya pula." Kata si raven

"aku paham Obito dan Rin adalah teman kita sejak kecil jadi mereka tak mungkin menghianati temannya sendiri, dan tua Bangka itu menghasud anaknya agar membenci mu." Kata si pirang.

"hei…hei…hei… kau juga boboh seenaknya membuat persetujuan dengan ku, menikahkan anak laki-laki mu dengan anak laki-laki ku kau tak ingin memiliki keturunan apa?" tanya si raven.

"oh…jadi kau ingin punya keturunan begitu. Chi…Salahkan sendiri mereka yang seenaknya minta kawin dan mendasari hubungan mereka dengan cinta." Marah si pirang.

" apa bedanya dengan kita dulu Rin, Mikoto dan istrimu Kusina selalu bersemangat jika kita melakukan *piiitttt* tapi untung saja mereka memiliki keinginan seperti itu sehingga beban mu berkurang sedikit."

"Jadi tujuan Danzo dan Inoichi menikahkan anak mereka adalah…" tanya si raven.

"Untuk bekerja sama dan menuntaskan kita." Jawab si pirang. Setelah perdebadan itu si pirang melihat si raven berjalan lagi kearah pintu masuk dan tak ada lagi perdebatan dan saling mengejek. Si pirang melihat si raven membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba si raven terkejut karena sebuah makhluk kecil seperti anjing berwarna orange berada dibalik pintu membuat senyum bertengger di bibir si raven. Dan sipirang yang melihat si raven yang diam disebelah pintu yang terbuka menjadi pemandangan yang risih. Karena biasanya setelah berdebat si raven segera pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa…?" tanya si pirang. Lalu Fugaku mencoba mundur satu langkah membuat si pirang bingung dan tampaklah seekor rubah berbulu orange bertubuh mungil berekor panjang berjumlah sembilan melangkah masuk dengan santai, membuat si pirang ikut tersenyum.

"oh… kelihatannya Kurama merindukan mu." Jawab si raven. Minato berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri si rubah lalu mengendongnya, berjalan mendekati si raven.

"hm… bukan merindukanku, ini memang waktunya dia untuk makan." Jawab si pirang.

"Jadi…" tanya si raven.

"Ayo kita keluar dan mencari makan untuk dia." Jawab si pirang.

"Ahirnya kau ikut keluar juga dengan ku." Kata si raven.

"hay… tak enak jika setelah berdebat kita tak berbaikan secepatnya…, kau masi punya persediaan dagingkan." Kata si pirang sambil mengelus rubah itu.

"ya begitulah… jadi kau ingin makan di apartemen ku? ku piker kita akan makan diluar." Tanya si raven.

"kita memang akan membeli makannan diluar dan memakannya di tempatmu bersama Kurama." Jawab si pirang.

"Kurama… ha mungkin ia menginat kan mu tentang anak pertamamu, kau sering makan bersamanya." (raven)

"Ya dulu dan kau tahu kenapa aku menamai anak ku Kyuubi, karena aku tertarik dengan ekor Kurama."(pirang)

"ya… Kurama perburuan dan penelitian pertama kita."(raven)

"hm… dia adalah harta pertama kita. Apa menurut mu Kushina masih marah denganku." Tanya si pirang.

"um… aku tak tahu, kau tak pernah pergi kemakamnya? Dan lagi kau mengusirnya dengan alasan tak bisa memiliki keturunan perempuan, tapi alibi mu hebat juga mengikut sertakan Deidara dalam hal itu."

"Karena Dei masih mencintai Kushina, dan dia bodoh sekali aku bohongi dengan alasan Selingkuh."

"tapi itu sukseskan membuat memar dikedua pipi mu."

"Apa Inoichi ji-san tahu tentang keberadaan Naruto." Tanya si pirang. Kenbinggung harus jawab gimana.

"Tenang saja dia tak pergi kemama-mana, jadi kemungkinan dia mengenali Naruto sangat lah kecil dan lagi dia tidak tahu kalau Naruto bisa hamil."

"Untunglah aku tak mau dia terjadi apa-apa. Tapi dia itu mencolok sekali apalagi fisiknya sangat mirip dengan ku, tak ada mirip miripnya dengan Daidara. Kecuali warna rambut."

"tenang saja aku sudah menyerahkan masalah ini pada Mikoto biar dia yang mengurus."

"tapi kok Mikoto tak memberikan kabar pada kita beberapa bulan ini , biasanya dia setiap satu bulan sekali main kesini tapi kok dalam tiga bulan ini dia tak pernah datang." Curiga minato.

"mmm…. Tenanglah mungkin dia sedang repot atau memang kurang mood saja." Kata si raven namun dalam Hatinya 'hadu seandainya Minato tahu anaknya bunuh diri bisa mati aku' hal itu yang membuat fugaki melarang Mikoto menemui Minato sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

Flash back on

Seorang laki-laki berambut raven sedang mengotak atik laptopnya namun pekerjaannya terhenti karena bunyi hp.

"Moshi…Moshi…hallo Mikoto ada apa?"

"Fugaku Naruto-chan bunuh diri, ini semua salahku hik…hik… setelah aku pulang dari Perusahaan Minato aku melihat sebuah kotak hadiah aku pikir itu untuk ku karena aku ulang tahun…hik…hik… lalu aku terkejut didalamnya ada Naruto-chan dengan..hik..hik… orang lain dan aku memarahinya…dan…dan mengusirnya…hik…hik…tenggelam bunuh…hik…diri."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu hanya terdengar tangisan Mikoto dan Fugaku tak tahu harus menenangkannya seperti apa karena dia tak derada didekat mikoto.

Flash back off

Dan sejak saat itu jika Minato menanyakan keadaan Naruto Maka jawabanya sama saja.

"Oi… Fugaku kenapa kau diam saja, jangan suka melamun…-fugaku kaget dan melihat minato-… eh Fugaku aku heran kenapa jawaban mu selalu sama tiap kali aku menanyakan kabar Anak ku padamu." tanya minato karena sudah mulai curiga.

'oh sial dia sudah curiga, gimana ini' batin Fugaku.

"Hn… masa, lebih baik kita jalan saja kasian Kurama dia sudah kelaparan." Kata Fugaku mencari topik lain.

'ada apa ini sebenarnya, apa yang mereka berdua sembunyikan.' Umpat si pirang dalam hati.

"ah…ya ayo jalan." Kata si pirang.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan bersama, si pirang masih sibuk membelai bulu rubah. Namun fugaku sudah mulai ketakutan jika nanti minato menanyakan kabar anknya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip time

Kembali lagi kemeja makan di kediaman Uchiha mereka masih sibuk memakan masakan mikoto dan kyuubi dengan lahap namun tiba-tiba kyuu menghentikan makannya.

"eh… aku lupa Naruko, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada mu." Ucap kyuu dan membuat acara makan terhenti. Dan naruto pun menoleh kearah kyuubi.

"umm… begini apa kau sudah mendengar langsung dari Tsunade baa-san tentang tugas mu Naruko?...-naruto mengangguk-… ha leganya. Sebenarnya itu adalah tugas langsung dari Jiraiya Jii-san untuk ku, namun aku menolaknya karena aku tak tertarik." Tegas kyuu.

"heee… jadi Kyuu-nii memanfaatkan ku…" kaget naruto sambil berkata.

"hay… tenang dulu tak seperti itu, aku melakukannya karena aku tak mau di katain selingkuh sama adik iparku…-melihat kearah itachi, lalu sasuke yang masih makan tanpa menghiraukan mereka-… lagian kamu kan tak memiliki tujuan mau kemana dan lagi kau tak mungkin bersama Baa-san teruskan."

"Kenapa? Memangnya Baa-san mau kemana…"

"Ha… kau tak tahu Baa-san itu sangat terkenal, dia adalah ahli pengobatan nomor satu di jepang dan sering di juluki tukang sihir (sannin)."

"kok bisa Kyuu-nii?" tanya naruto karena yang ia tahu dari cerita dongeng tukang sihir itu pakai tongkat , seram jika tertawa dan berumur panjang. Dan menurutnya Baa-san itu terlihat masi muda.

"Tukang sihir (sannin)… jagan jangan dia itu." Guman dan tanya itachi, kyuu hanya mengangguk.

"Ya…kau benar Itachi, bagi dirimu yang seorang Dokter pasti tahu kan siapa yang ku maksud. Dia menciptakan banyak ramuan dalam pengobatan yang dapat menyembuhkan dengan muda." Kata kyuu.

"Tapi kenapa kau tak bilang kalau Baa-san mu itu dia." Tanya itachi dan kyuu hanya tersenyum.

"Dengan muda?... maksud Kyuu-nii." Guman dan tanya naruto pada kyuu.

"Kelihatannya kau sembuh dengan cepat berkat dia." Jawab kyuu.

"eh… lebih baik makanannya dihabiskan dulu." Kata mikoto lalu semuanya kembali makan dengan tenang tanpa suara. Namun tiba-tiba mikoto melihat tingkah naruko yang aneh, yaitu memegang perut lalu tangannya memegang mulut seperti ingin muntah. " Naru-chan ada apa?" tanya mikoto kawatir. Dan membuat naruto menoleh padanya.

"uug Ti-ti-dak- apa-ap-…Huwek…." Dan sukses memuntahkan isi perutnya dalam satu hentakan kearah sasuke mengenai celananya dan sisanya berceceran dilantai.

"Na-Ru-Ko….." ejanya karena marah dan lalu berdiri. Naruto ketakutan di tempat.

"ahh… maaf Sasuke aku tak uh- sengaja …" menundukkan wajah.

"hey gara-gara kau aku tak napsu makan lagi." Marahnya pada naruto, membuat naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Mata sapire dan onyx bertemu, dapat terlihat mata sapire itu menampakkan kilau kaca kesedihan. Membuat si onyx merasa sedikit iba, namun tanpa ia sadari tangan yang bebas itu merai sebuah lap yang berada di dekat tangan kanannya tanpa perintah dari mulut tangan yang memegang lap kain itu langsung ia goreskan di bibir naruto sambil menatap mata sapire tanpa berkedip tersirat kerinduan di dalam bola mata itu. Dan semua orang yang ada di meja makan itu hanya bisa melongo karena perbuatan si bungsuh uchiha, yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan. Di mata mereka sepertinya dunia hanya milik Naruko dan Sasuke.

"ehm…Baka Otouto kau hari ini bersikap aneh lagi." Ucap itachi dan membuyarkan suasana mereka berdua dan orang-orang yang masih syok atas perbuatan mereka. Naruto kembali menekuk kepalanya karena malu dan Sasuke segera menarik tangannya yang masih memegang lap kain tadi.

"Hn… aku mau ke kamar tak berselera makan." Kata si raven dan berjalan meningalkan semua yang masih bingung atas tingkah si bungsuh uchiha. Sedangkan Naruto masih menundukkan wajah dan akan menangis lagi. Dan bisa dilihat setelah acara itu tak ada lagi yang mau menyantap makan.

"Naru-chan maaf ya gara-gara kaa-san...-naruto menggeleng-...jangan dibawah hati ya sifatnya memang aneh akhir-akhir ini." Kata mikoto, dan naruto hanya mengangguk karena dia merasa bersalah telah membuat seseorang menurunkan napsu makannya. Lalu Kyuubi berdiri dan mendekati Naruto.

"Lebih baik Kyuu-nii temani ke kamar mandi ya, Imouto." Kata kyuu. Naruto sekarang mengeleng kan kepala.

"Tidak Kyuu-nii, aku... bisa sendiri... dan Maaf karena aku kalian jadi tak berselera makan. Ma-af..." katanya sambil berjalan cepat menuju kamar. Yang lain hanya bisa saling pandang toh menurut mereka orang hamil itu wajar jika muntah.

.

.

.

.

Skip time

Seorang laki-laki berambut raven mirip pantat ayam sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu kamar lalu berjalan kekamar madi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya lagi. Melepas pakaian baud an menaruhnya di bak. 'chi…kuso…koso… gara-gara dia aku harus mandi lagi, hm… menyebalkan.' Umpatnya setiap kali ia menyiram badannya dengan air, lalu mengambil sabun agar bauh muntah tadi hilang dan mengeringkanya dengan handuk. Ia mengambil baju mandi dan berjalan kedalam kamar, membuka lemari dan mengambil baju tidur dan memakainya. Kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur king size miliknya. Tanpa ia sadari pandangan matanya mengarah pada sebuah figora yang tergeletak manis diatas meja dibawah lampu dekat tempat tidur, sinar lampu yang menerangi hanya disekitar meja member kesan terang yang membuat foto itu hanyalah teman dari lampu itu. Mata pemuda itu masih mengarah pada obyek namun tangan yang bebas itu mencoba meraih benda itu. Di lihat dan disentuhnya kaca bingkai dengan penuh rasa cinta. Namun taukah kalian foto didalam figura itu sebenatnya robek hinga menjadi dua pada bagian pinggirnya. Pemuda itu sebenarnya bisa saja mengkopi foto itu dan mencetaknya seperti baru, namun sayang setiap benda itu memiliki kenangan tersendiri sehingga ia enggan untuk membuang atau membuat yang baru yang dirasanya tidak cacat untuk di lihat. Foto yang menjadi hiasan mata onyx itu adalah foto keluarga yang di buat ketika acara pernikahannya dengan seorang yang telah tiada dihidupnya, ya foto itu adalah dirinya dan si pirang yang berdiri bersebelahan, si pirang memakai jas hitam sedang tersenyum dan membawa bunga sedangkan si raven sedang memandang kedepan dengan muka datarnya. Namu tahuka kalian bahwa di selah antara dirinya dengan si pirang terdapat garis melintang yang memisah kan dirinya dengan si pirang.

Flash back on

Seorang berambut pirang mendekati si pemilik rambut raven dengan membawa sebuah kertas bergambar.

"Sasuke… lihat fotonya sudah jadi…-sambil mengarahkan pada muka pemuda yang asyik membaca-… wah hebat sekali dalam waktu tiga jam ini sudah jadi, cepat sekalikan 'Suke'." Katanya namun si obyek tak menyahuti apa-apa, seolah tak mendengar karena tak terdengar 'hn' terucap darinya. Membuat si pirang kesal.

"Oi… Sas kau mendengarkan ku tidak." Katanya dan si raven masih tak menyahut.

"Oi…Sasu-…" katanya lagi namun terhenti di tengah kalimat. Karena si raven menutup buku dengan keras dan meletakkannya dimeja dengan membanting. Si pirang hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah suaminya. Dan selanjutnya terdengar bunyi.

'plak…' suara tamparan tangan dari si raven yang mengarah ke pipi si pirang hinga lalu bunyi 'krek…' suara kertas yang robek menjadi dua karena si raven menyobeknya. Foto itu sekarang terbelah dan itu membuat hati si pirang jengkel.

"Jangan kau seenaknya memanggulku dengan pangilan Sasuke , Sas, atau Suke karena aku risih mendengarnya , oh ya jangan pernah menganggap aku sebagai suamimu karena aku tak sudi kau bersanding dengan mu dan satu lagi panggil aku dengan sebutan Sasuke-sama karena aku adalah tuan mu. Ingat itu…! Sekarang buang foto ini." Perntahnya dan kata kata itu sukses membuat si pirang tertunduk namun tangannya mencoba mengambil sobekan foto itu. Si raven tak peduli dan mengambil lagi buku yang ia letakkan di meja.

"ia… Sasuke-sama saya akan memanggil anda dengan nama itu, namun sopanlah sedikit dan hargailah jeripaya orang lain, dan taukah anda setiap benda memiliki kenangan tersendiri dan jika Sasuke-sama tak menginginkan benda ini biarkan saya menyimpannya sebagai rasa terimakasih pada juru foto karena sudah membuatkan saya foto dan juga kenangan didalamnya." Kata si pirang namun tak diperhatikan oleh si raven.

Flash back off

Dan dapat dipastikan pemuda raven itu mendapatkan foto dari mana ya dari kamar si pirang yang sengaja ia gledah. Namun kejahilan tangannya tak berhenti disitu saja , tangan kirinya menyambar laci meja dan yang kanan masih memegang figura. Tangannya mengrayai laci yang berada paling atas. Mata itu masih melihat foto namun ketika tangan kirinya menyentuh sesuatu. Sebuah cicin yang didalamnya terukir nama 'Sasuke.U.' dan tahukah kalian cincin itu memiliki kenangan sendiri seperti foto itu. Lalu apa kenangan itu?

.

.

.

-tbc-

* * *

Ha akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5 udah jadi lega. ini chapter paling panjang membingungkan dan ge-je jelas. makasi dah baca dan jangan lali REVIEW ok.

Sasuke : eh Haki kapan gue bisa ngerape Dobe # marah gak jelas

Haki : eh loe gak lihat apa warning diatas ( lemon gak jamin author masih pemula)

Sasuke : hn…lalu kok Dobe bisa hamil, kalau aku dan dobe gak *pppiiiiittttt*! Lalu dobe bisa hamil dari mana?

Haki : entah lah Sas, aku tak begitu pede , gue mashih pemula

Sasuke : loh… kalau gitu gapain kamu taruh di raiting M kalau kamu gak bisa buat aku *pppiiiiittttt*! Sama dobe.

Haki : karena pengemarnya sedikit dan gak bakalan tergeser jauh jika di publis.

Sasuke : jadi lou sanggup gak nuruti kemauan gue

Haki : aku shih nurut sama reader kalu pengen ya gue turutin.

RILLIS CHAPTER 5

17 JANUARI 2013

thank dah baca and review.


End file.
